


Road Trip

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [AU] [Multichapter] [AfroditaxMilo] Afrodita es un reputado actor de cine que no se conforma con cualquier cosa. Es decidido, ambicioso y en ocasiones arrogante, a pesar de tener un lado dulce que muy pocos conocen. Pero no se deja conocer porque, como todo ser humano, tiene un punto débil. En esta ocasión el rodaje de una película en la que participa se ve interrumpido por un acontecimiento inesperado que Afrodita no está dispuesto a perdonar fácilmente y que lo llevará a realizar un viaje interior necesario para saldar un asunto pendiente de manera definitiva.





	1. Exigencias del guion

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. Exigencias del guion.**

  
  


–¿Voy a tener que subirme ahí? ¿Asi? ¿Estás de broma, no? –Consultó el  _story board_ por cuarta vez. Por más que lo miraba, Afrodita no lograba entender cómo alguien podía ser capaz de mantener el equilibrio en aquella postura imposible–. Y se supone que la moto va en marcha por la carretera. Oh, sí, por supuesto. ¿Desde cuando este proyecto se convirtió en una película de fantasía?

–Es solo una foto promocional. –Afirmó su asistente–. Este tipo de carteles gusta mucho.

–Marin, la gente que ve las películas en las que actúo busca realismo, drama, emociones –dijo alzando la palma de la mano e interponiéndola entre él y la mujer que se empeñaba en convencerlo de lo contrario–, no una moto que imita a un caballo sobre el que un príncipe rescata una princesa. Mira esto. –Añadió con desagrado, posando el dedo índice sobre las siluetas desfiguradas que indicaban la pauta a seguir–. Se supone que “esto” es mi personaje. Es decir: yo. –Se señaló el pecho con el pulgar.

La asistente dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Afrodita era un actor exigente con cualquiera, pero ante todo, consigo mismo. Jamás aceptaba interpretar un papel si no estaba completamente seguro de obtener el éxito. Para su carrera de interpretación se había fijado un sencillo y firme propósito: llegar al fondo de los corazones de los espectadores, y lo había mantenido con fidelidad desde el primer día en que puso los pies sobre un escenario.

–Marin, haz el favor de decirles a los encargados de Marketing que no voy a hacerlo. Que se inventen otro cartel. –Reclamó Afrodita antes de levantarse y salir de la caravana que se había habilitado para su disfrute durante el período de rodaje en aquella ciudad de la costa mediterránea.

–Pero...

Marin era una muchacha que destilaba paciencia por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Poca gente entendía cómo era capaz de aguantar las exigencias de Afrodita. Sin embargo, ella no consideraba que el actor poseyese ninguno de los horribles rasgos de carácter que se le atribuían. Nadie se había molestado en conocer su verdadera personalidad del modo en que ella lo había hecho. Tal vez comprendía a aquel hombre tan peculiar porque ambos habían nacido bajo el signo zodiacal de Piscis. Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

 

–¡Acción!

El característico sonido de la claqueta y la voz del aclamado director, Paolo Guttuso, indicaron que todo estaba listo para rodar la siguiente escena.

A la señal, la pareja de actores comenzó a correr por el sendero que llevaba al mirador escogido por el equipo de rodaje. Era un lugar alto desde el que podía apreciarse gran parte de la ciudad. Después de varios días de lluvia y cielos encapotados, durante los que se vieron obligados a alterar los planes iniciales para rodar escenas de interior, por fin aquella mañana había amanecido despejada, con un sol radiante que dejaba caer sus dorados reflejos sobre el agua del mar.

Los dos iban cogidos de las manos y reían mientras sus largas melenas se mecían por efecto de la suave brisa que acariciaba sus rostros. Uno de ellos, el muchacho de cabello más oscuro, corría delante e invitaba al otro a seguirle el paso. Afrodita estaba radiante y sonreía, a pesar de que pocos minutos antes había mostrado un estado de ánimo completamente opuesto. La profesión de actor tenía la magnífica ventaja, y al mismo tiempo el temible inconveniente de mostrar por fuera lo que, en la mayoría de ocasiones, distaba mucho de sentirse por dentro.

 

_Recuerda: sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer. Conoces la escena, la has ensayado y has leído esta parte del guion mil veces. Sabes cuándo la cámara va a cambiar de panorámica horizontal de seguimiento a travelling lateral y frontal. Pero aún así, queremos que haya factor sorpresa, así que una vez llegues al mirador, y a pesar de lo que veas, continúa actuando. Síguele la corriente a Milo. No se trata de algo que no contemple el contrato firmado. Todo es legal. ¿Entendido?_

 

Mientras corría, en la cabeza de Afrodita retumbaban las palabras con las que Guttuso lo había sorprendido justo al salir de la caravana para iniciar el rodaje de la escena. La cámara seguía desde atrás la carrera que había emprendido junto a Milo y por un momento pensó que nadie excepto su compañero habría visto cómo la expresión sonriente de su cara mutaba en una mueca desagradable al contemplar lo que les esperaba en el mirador. Pero para desgracia de Afrodita, la cámara que giró ante ambas figuras captó de pleno el horror dibujado en su rostro y todos los responsables de la filmación que vigilaban la progresión de la escena en las pantallas fueron testigos de su debilidad.

 

–¡Corten! –El director lanzó la señal de alarma.

A pesar de que no había motivo aparente para recurrir a la interrupción, puesto que todos los miembros del equipo sabían lo que tenían que hacer, Paolo indicó que se suspendiese la filmación. Uno de los actores protagonistas parecía haber perdido el norte sin motivo en una escena cuya dificultad no pasaba de sencilla.

–Ha sido maravilloso, esa expresión... –Guttuso entrelazó los dedos de las manos bajo su barbilla y se inclinó para susurrar al oído del asistente de dirección, que correspondió con un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Metros más allá, Milo se interesó por su compañero, al ver el cambio brusco que se había producido en su ánimo–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Afrodita miró al frente y tragó saliva, intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración. De forma inconsciente, se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de Milo, la misma que venía sujetando desde que Paolo gritó "¡Acción!". Pero al darse cuenta de la debilidad que estaba mostrando frente al equipo de rodaje, la soltó con desdén, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para evitar el contacto visual con el mundo.

–No es nada. –Mintió–. Todo está bien. Gracias.

A pesar de querer mostrarse firme, Afrodita sintió flaquear sus piernas y, aunque hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie como un robusto pilar, acabó dejándose caer hasta el suelo de rodillas. Preocupado, Milo miró al muchacho con extrañeza. Temblaba. Nunca lo había visto así. Afrodita no estaba improvisando, y tampoco se trataba de una actuación dictada por el guion. Al verlo arrodillarse sobre la tierra, Milo se agachó para sostenerlo.

–Hey, ¿qué ocurre?

–Nada...

Afrodita no fue capaz de articular otra palabra. Una sucesión de visiones horribles acudieron a su mente, una detrás de otra, y reavivaron uno de los peores momentos acontecidos en su vida. El dolor era tan punzante, que parecía que aquel fatídico instante vivido años atrás se repetía con la misma intensidad.

–Nada no. Es evidente que te pasa algo. –Susurró Milo mientras iniciaba el movimiento para rodearle los hombros con un brazo para intentar alzarlo.

–¡Equipo médico a set! –Un grito llegó a los oídos de ambos desde la distancia. Al no ver recuperación en el actor, Paolo había solicitado ayuda para Afrodita.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un par de enfermeros hicieron acto de presencia allí donde fueron requeridos. Apartaron a Milo y entre los dos sostuvieron el peso de Afrodita, agarrándolo cada uno por un brazo.

 

Poco más tarde, en la caravana destinada a la enfermería, Marin intentaba contener al torrente de curiosos que se acercaban fingiendo interesarse por el estado del actor.

–Afrodita está bien. –Informó con cautela–. No ha sufrido ninguna bajada de tensión, ni mareo ni nada por el estilo. Estad tranquilos. Enseguida volverá a estar fresco como una rosa. –Sonrió, tratando de mantener la entereza que la caracterizaba.

Una vez despachó a los inoportunos visitantes, regresó al interior de la caravana, dispuesta a ejercer su labor como asistente. Después de atender a Afrodita durante unos minutos y tras comprobar que se encontraba estable, los enfermeros dejaron descansar al paciente, de modo que la responsabilidad bajo la que quedaba el actor volvía a recaer en ella.

–¿Estás mejor?

–Sí. Gracias, Marin. –Recostó la cabeza hacia atrás en la camilla sobre la que permanecía acostado. No debía moverse en los siguientes diez minutos para evitar posibles caídas. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el tiempo pasase.

 

Un instante después, Afrodita frunció el ceño con disgusto. Alguien se empeñaba en golpear la puerta de nuevo. Seguramente se tratase de más curiosos que, atraídos por el morbo, simulaban interesarse por su salud. Con hastío, entreabrió los ojos justo para ver cómo la muchacha se levantaba para acercarse a la puerta y asomaba medio cuerpo fuera de la caravana.

–¿Puedo pasar?

Una voz conocida se coló en el interior del habitáculo. Acto seguido, Marin arqueó su espalda y miró a Afrodita con expresión interrogante, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

–Sí, puedes pasar.

El permiso otorgado no sonó el todo hospitalario, pero aún así, Milo accedió a la enfermería y avanzó hasta quedar junto a la camilla. Tras él no había nadie. Marin había desaparecido. Seguramente había aprovechado la visita para tomar el aire que necesitaba. Era innegable que se asustó al recibir el aviso del aparente desmayo sufrido por el actor cuyo bienestar quedaba bajo su custodia.

–¿Cómo estás? –Se aventuró a preguntar Milo, compungido. Ver a Afrodita tumbado en una camilla, con la cara todavía pálida y con aspecto derrotado no era una visión agradable.

–Bien.

Milo no era el tipo de compañero que se preocupase por los demás. Era cierto que solía estar siempre cerca de todos, entremetiéndose en conversaciones y haciéndose el interesante para ganar popularidad entre los miembros de los equipos de rodaje, por lo que Afrodita no lo consideraba más que un compañero de trabajo temporal, con el que había coincidido en varias filmaciones como actores secundarios, pero cuya afinidad distaba mucho de augurar una profunda amistad.

–Paolo vendrá a verte más tarde. También está preocupado. –Anunció Milo.

–¿Preocupado? –Afrodita pronunció la palabra con desgana–. No me digas...

–Bueno... –Milo se rascó la nuca y bajó la cabeza, desviando la vista hacia el suelo, y evitando así el contacto visual con su compañero–. En realidad nos diste un susto a todos.

–No es nada. Solo... estoy cansado. –Buscó la excusa que más se ajustaba a las circunstancias–. Llevamos mucho tiempo de rodaje y...

–Paolo dice que quizás nos tomemos todos el resto del día libre. –Volvió a mirar al otro–. Dice que te quiere a tope, que esperará lo que sea necesario hasta que te recuperes.

«¿Va a pausar el rodaje por mí?», pensó Afrodita.

–Además... –Continuó Milo, acercándose a la pequeña ventana por la que los rayos del sol se colaban en la enfermería–, el parte meteorológico prevé cielos despejados y buena temperatura para las próximas dos semanas.

Para disgusto de ambos, un inoportuno e insistente repiqueteo de nudillos en la puerta se entremetió en la conversación, obligándolos a desviar su atención hacia la fuente del sonido. Afrodita no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. «No más visitas, por favor.»

–Voy a ver quién es –dijo Milo, que estaba a punto de tomar asiento en la butaca que había junto a la camilla. Debido a la intromisión, el joven se vio obligado a postergar su acción para dirigirse hacia la puerta, siendo observado por Afrodita, cuya atención, aparentemente en contra de su voluntad, se había dirigido hacia el caminar que mecía aquellos largos cabellos de un lado a otro–. Ah, director.

Sin pedir permiso y sin ser invitado a pasar, tras empujar con desprecio a Milo fuera de la caravana y en apenas tres zancadas, Paolo Guttuso se presentó ante Afrodita. Se agachó junto a la camilla y agarró las manos del actor mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

–Perfecto. –Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior–. Has estado perfecto. Esa era justo la reacción que buscaba para la escena. No el mareo en sí... prescindiremos de esa parte. –Sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación y se aferró con más fuerza entorno a las manos de Afrodita, que forcejeaba por soltarse del indeseado agarre–. Ha sido la expresión de horror que se dibujó en tu rostro. Ah... exquisita. –Dejó escapar un gemido que denotaba más placer que agrado–. Es justo la que quería ver. Siempre me das la reacción que busco, por eso eres mi actor favorito. Eres maravilloso.

–Pues tú eres un pedazo de mierda.

No se le ocurrió atacar con un arma más pulida. En condiciones normales, y cuando necesitaba defender su dignidad, Afrodita recurría al uso de argumentos sutiles como los pétalos de una rosa, aunque punzantes como sus espinas. Pero aquel hombre era un completo imbécil y no merecía el despliegue de la más mínima dosis de ingenio. Parecía mentira que fuese uno de los directores de cine mejor considerados del panorama internacional. Afrodita no sentía ningún tipo de admiración hacia él. Las películas que firmaba bajo su sello llevaban impresa la garantía de éxito, pero trabajar con él era de todo menos agradable. No porque fuera un director exigente o caprichoso, sino porque sus métodos de rodaje eran poco ortodoxos y entrañaban una cuestionable moralidad en su proceder.

–Oh... tú siempre tan... directo y mordaz, querido.

–Lo de la moto en el mirador. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? –Afrodita se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, endureció la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los del otro, que soltó sus manos de inmediato al interceptar el mensaje de advertencia que el actor pretendía hacerle llegar–. Has puesto la mano en el fuego por una jodida película. Nadie juega conmigo, ¿me oyes? ¿Acaso quieres que abandone el proyecto? Porque te juro que lo haré como sigas tocándome los cojones.

–Ah... te recompensaré. Lo juro. –Paolo imploró a Afrodita, la única persona ante cuyos pies se postraría, el único actor al que le consentiría todo y por el que bajaría hasta la luna si se lo exigiera–. Pídeme lo que quieras pero no dejes el rodaje.

–Quiero el resto de la semana libre. –Afrodita alzó la barbilla y miró al hombre arrodillado con desdén–. Ya que hemos venido, me gustaría hacer un poco de turismo y disfrutar de la ciudad. Y por supuesto, lo haré lejos de todos vosotros.

 


	2. Un lugar, un instante, un beso, una promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**2\. U** **n lugar, un instante, un beso, una promesa.**

 

Una guía que él mismo había confeccionado, un pequeño diccionario de bolsillo y algunos enseres básicos para la supervivencia del turista en la ciudad era todo lo que necesitaba como equipamiento. La mochila a la espalda. Por compañía: poco más que sí mismo, los recuerdos que atesoraba de esa misma ciudad y la presencia de la cual parecía condenado a no poder desprenderse jamás.

Afrodita se levantó aquella mañana dispuesto a visitar lugares en los que ya había estado durante otra etapa de su vida, a degustar bebidas aromáticas en cafeterías en las que ya había reído y compartido caricias bajo la mesa y miradas que se buscaban y se evadían hasta que no pudieron dejar de hacerlo a escondidas. Dedicaría el primer día de su semana libre a transitar calles que ya habían albergado sus pasos junto a quien menos esperaba.

 

La jornada de rodaje del día anterior había resultado agotadora a nivel psicológico. Paolo Guttuso había cometido la desfachatez de traicionar su ya de por sí escasa confianza, obligándolo a enfrentarse, en plena grabación de una escena, al mayor de sus miedos. Afrodita no quería mostraste débil ante nadie, y mucho menos ante un hijo de puta como Guttuso. Trabajar bajo sus órdenes a cambio de un suculento sueldo era una cosa, pero pasar por el aro y rebajarse ante sus cuestionables métodos de rodaje era otra muy distinta.

Estaba harto: el mundo del cine parecía haber entrado en una desalentadora decadencia. La mayor parte de actores se habían vendido hasta el punto de rendirse a los pies de cualquier director de pacotilla solo por ver su nombre impreso en los carteles de las películas más taquilleras y por recibir invitaciones para acudir a programas de televisión de máxima audiencia en los que, en realidad, lo que menos importaba era su carrera cinematográfica, porque únicamente se trataba de extraer el morbo y exprimirlo hasta dejarlos secos. Afrodita se resistía a formar parte de ese grupo de degenerados, a expensas de recibir menos ofertas de trabajo. Quizás por eso, y a pesar de ser un actor de renombre, acabó aceptando el papel en una película de segunda categoría, pero de argumento y guion interesantes. El día en que los agentes representantes de Paolo Guttuso se pusieron en contacto con su manager para cursar la oferta, Afrodita intuyó que, si aceptaba el papel en aquella película considerada “film de autor”, su carrera cinematográfica daría un giro brusco, pero tal vez significaría el inicio de una nueva etapa, más sosegada y madura que la anterior, gracias a la que rompería con el cada vez más perceptible encasillamiento que amenazaba con sufrir, por haberse dedicado demasiado tiempo a participar en películas de acción.

Leer el disgusto en el rostro que se reflejaba en el espejo mientras daba los últimos toques a su peinado antes de salir de la habitación del hotel no fue difícil para Afrodita. Desde el día anterior esa asquerosa expresión que tanto detestaba había irrumpido de nuevo en una cara que, tanto él como el resto del mundo, consideraban dotada de una belleza única. No le gustaba verse así. Y Guttuso, además de la vida misma, tenían la culpa de que en ese momento su ánimo volviese a planear a ras de suelo.

Necesitaba cambiar de aires. Y esa libertad solo podía otorgársela él mismo, logrando lo que llevaba un par de años queriendo conseguir: dejar una esquirla del pasado atrás. No. Convivir con esa astilla clavada, o moverla de alguna forma dentro de su cuerpo, aunque tuviese que mantenerla en sus entrañas, pero de tal manera que dejase de doler.

Salió de la habitación, avanzó por el pasillo y se cruzó con alguna cara desconocida. El personal de limpieza del hotel, huéspedes que iban y venían. Sí, alguna identificación que colgaba del cuello de algunos denotaba que eran compañeros de rodaje, quizás algún técnico o personal de apoyo que seguramente se comiese más de un marrón bajo las órdenes de varios superiores. La jerarquía impuesta en el mundo del cine daba asco. Ese día más que nunca.

Llegó a la zona de ascensores. Tres puertas que daban acceso a la libertad, para ser exactos. Sobre dos de ellas, el triángulo invertido que parpadeaba emitiendo color rojo indicaba que se hallaban en tránsito hacia niveles inferiores. Extendió el brazo y pulsó el botón de llamada que había entre la puerta del centro y la de la izquierda. Acto seguido, un esperanzador intermitente verde comenzó a brillar, anunciando que pronto podría salir de allí.

–¡Buenos días!

Mierda. Una voz conocida. No le molestó que fuese la suya, solo le causó incomodidad ser pillado en mitad de la huida. Afrodita quería escaparse de todos y gozar de una mañana tranquila paseando por la ciudad. Solo. Él solo.

–¡Hola! –Repitió la voz.

La cara de Milo, su compañero de reparto, apareció junto a su hombro. Afrodita giró la cabeza por acto reflejo y sus miradas contactaron por un breve instante. Menudo contraste: ojos tristes, prisioneros de un anhelo, frente a otros que destilaban vitalidad y ganas de comerse el mundo. Por la mente de Afrodita cruzó fugaz un pensamiento que no se esforzó por retener en primera línea: sus ojos también habían sido así en un pasado no demasiado lejano. También se había sentido igual de vivo que ese chico y había sido la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra. Hasta que dejó de serlo.

La mano de Milo mano se movía en gesto de saludo junto a su cabeza y sonreía. ¿Por qué cojones sonreía? Eran las nueve de la mañana. No había razón para sonreír. O sí, para Milo sí. Milo se mostraba contento cuando no había motivo para estarlo y, desde que lo vio por primera vez, Afrodita se preguntaba por qué.

–Hola. –Respondió al saludo de forma cortante, no de manera intencionada, pero sí de la única que le fue posible dadas las circunstancias.

–Buenos díaaas. –Milo imprimió un tono cantarín a la frase, ampliando la sonrisa–. Hoy hace un día espléndido, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a hacer turismo? Lo... –Señaló a la espalda de Afrodita–. Lo digo por la mochila, y por lo que dijiste ayer.

Afrodita vio que el otro metía las manos en los bolsillos y comenzaba a balancease adelante y atrás, impaciente por la tardanza del ascensor. Apenas lo conocía, solo de forma superficial por haber compartido algún que otro período de rodaje, pero le parecía un chico peculiar, vivaz y por lo general alegre. También un poco descarado y... promiscuo. Al menos eso decían los rumores. Milo era algo más joven que él, y auguraba tener una prometedora carrera cinematográfica por delante. Seguramente, si lograba forjarse un respetable renombre y no encasillarse en papeles muy marcados, conseguiría llegar lejos.

CLING.

La cápsula de la libertad abrió sus puertas. Afrodita dio un paso adelante y accedió al interior del cubículo. No pudo evitar preguntarse adónde iría Milo y cómo aprovecharía su primer día libre.

–Ah... gracias por estas mini vacaciones. –Milo siguió a su compañero y se coló hasta el fondo del ascensor. Apoyó la espalda contra el enorme espejo que reflejaba sus figuras y sonrió de nuevo–. Paolo dijo que gracias a ti ahora todos tenemos unos días libres.

–Supongo que sí... claro.

«Lo que no conocéis es el juego sucio al que el muy hijo de puta recurrió para que yo acabase exigiendo esos días libres.» Afrodita estuvo a punto de desvelar la razón de su malestar, la causa por la que había sucumbido en mitad de la escena en la que actuaba junto a Milo. Pero pensó que a él le importaría un pimiento conocer el motivo. A Milo solo le interesaba sacar tajada de la situación. “Mini vacaciones” había dicho.

 

El vestíbulo del hotel estaba repleto de personas que abandonaban el edificio o que accedían a él. Maletas por todas partes, gente conversando en los sofás del área de descanso, gente entrando y saliendo de la zona de restauración... Afrodita avanzó entre todos ellos, fijando su vista en las puertas giratorias cuyo traspaso le daría acceso al exterior. Una imagen se proyectó en su mente: un lugar, un instante, un beso, una promesa.

 

Primera parada: el parque monumental de diseño modernista, ese en el que pasear entre extravagantes formas y colores conseguía transportar a cualquier visitante hasta una dimensión alternativa; y desde el cual, gracias a la altura a la que se encontraba, podía contemplarse una panorámica del resto de la ciudad. Y el mar.

 

Lo vio alejarse. La melena celeste que caía por su espalda se mecía de un lado a otro a pesar del obstáculo que suponía la pequeña mochila que colgaba de uno de sus hombros. El vaivén de las piernas de Afrodita era hipnótico, igual que sus ojos. Habían participado en algunas películas y compartido jornadas de rodaje, pasillos de hotel, zonas de descanso, incluso mesa durante las comidas, aunque siempre alejados el uno del otro, porque Afrodita se rodeaba de otras personas. Siempre lo veía al lado de otra persona. De aquella persona. Lo había observado de lejos, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca como en Road Trip, la película que se encontraban rodando en aquella ciudad, y en la que por fin ambos eran la pareja de actores protagonistas.

Sin embargo, desde el día anterior, algo había cambiado en Afrodita. No era el mismo que recordaba. Milo no se había percatado hasta hacía unos minutos de la melancolía que residía atrapada en la mirada azul de su compañero. Pero esa mañana de día libre, gracias a haber vencido a la pereza y a haber madrugado más que de costumbre, tuvo la oportunidad de leer la tristeza en aquellos ojos, cuando se adentró en ellos durante el breve contacto visual que establecieron mientras esperaban el ascensor. Y no solo eso, también leyó en su rostro y en el tono reservado de su voz, un grito de rabia ahogado que clamaba por ser expulsado.

 

En la vida de Afrodita faltaba algo. Alguien. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

 

El parque se mantenía tal y como lo recordaba. Quizás había menos visitantes que aquella vez, hecho que lo contentó, ya que gracias a la menor afluencia de turistas halló la privacidad que buscaba. Durante el trayecto de metro aprovechó para recogerse el cabello en una coleta a la altura de la nuca y ocultarse tras unas enormes y oscuras gafas de sol y bajo una gorra que llevaba bordado el escudo de la Juventus de Torino en la parte frontal. No era suya. Le pertenecía a él. Pero era de los pocos recuerdos materiales que había podido atesorar. El resto de efectos personales, como era de esperar, habían sido entregados a sus familiares.

El sol amenazaba con sumergirse en las aguas del mar, que se extendía bello en el horizonte tras el particular y eficiente entramado urbano de la ciudad. El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y Afrodita no pudo evitar estremecerse. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba sentado sobre el mosaico de baldosas fragmentadas con las que el arquitecto había decidido armar la serpiente de bancos siameses que hacía las veces de mirador.

Él estaba de rodillas a su lado, con los codos apoyados en el saliente del mismo banco, mirando al mar, tarareando la canción más conocida de uno de los músicos más populares de esa tierra. Afrodita extendió el brazo y tocó su mano. Él giró la cabeza y cambió un azul por otro. Él no se cansaba de repetir que el color de las aguas del mar no era tan bonito como el de sus ojos, así que, cada vez que se plantaba frente a un espejo, Afrodita intentaba ver en sus irises la belleza a la que se refería el italiano que le había robado el corazón.

Sin abandonar la posición rebelde e infantil, él se inclinó. Asió con suavidad la barbilla de Afrodita y la elevó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Con una delicadeza que nadie excepto el actor sueco había conocido jamás, Deathmask depositó un dulce beso en los labios que le hacían perder todos los sentidos.

–Volveremos en otra ocasión, sin rodaje de por medio. ¿Qué me dices?

–Por supuesto. Este lugar es mágico.

Labios mudos para una conversación evocada. La visión de Deathmask se esfumó. Afrodita miró de nuevo al mar. Estaba solo en el banco, pero sentía que, en cierto modo, los dos habían cumplido la promesa de regresar a ese parque.

 


	3. Afrodita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3\. Afrodita.**

 

Marin madrugó aquella mañana con intención de disfrutar el primero de los cuatro días libres que Guttuso se había visto forzado a otorgar al equipo de rodaje debido a la reivindicación de Afrodita. Después de darse una refrescante ducha, la asistente del actor se acicaló, se vistió con ropa cómoda y bajó a la cafetería con intención de desayunar antes de salir a descubrir una ciudad a la que no pensó que regresaría en mucho tiempo.

Al entrar en el salón, Marin saludó al personal encargado del comedor y se tomó el tiempo necesario para elegir el desayuno que le garantizaría la energía necesaria para aguantar la jornada. La noche anterior, antes de disfrutar del merecido descanso, había decidido que pasaría el día siguiente haciendo turismo.

La zona destinada a los comensales estaba llena de huéspedes que colmaban las mesas desde las que se podían disfrutar las mejores vistas a Passeig de Gràcia. Desayunar junto a los ventanales de la planta baja del hotel era una hermosa y privilegiada forma de regalarse una vista parcial de la larga, amplia y vistosa avenida declarada Patrimonio de la Humanidad, que además constituía una de las arterias principales de la Ruta del Modernismo barcelonés. Sin embargo, Marin prefería ocupar lugares apartados, que no entrañasen la exposición a la vista de otras personas, así que, de haber encontrado disponible una de aquellas mesas, no la habría elegido. Ella prefería disfrutar la ciudad a pie y no a través de ventanales.

Mientras saboreaba los primeros bocados de comida del día, recapituló los sucesos de la jornada anterior. No tenía por qué hacerlo, puesto que se encontraba en un período de paréntesis laboral, pero aún así, quiso recomponer el puzzle cuyas piezas, Guttuso, había desperdigado de la forma más cruel.  « No entiendo cómo Paolo puede llegar a ser tan miserable. »  Hacía años que Marin conocía al controvertido director de origen italiano; sabía de sus métodos ambiguos y había padecido la vileza de sus engaños en más de una ocasión, pero aún así, no daba crédito ante lo que había acontecido durante el rodaje de la escena del mirador. No creía que Guttuso fuera capaz de caer tan bajo.  « No comprendo por qué recurrió a eso solo por captar el horror en la expresión de  Afrodita.»

–Ah... –Dejó escapar un suspiro en voz alta antes de dar el último sorbo al café que agonizaba en la distinguida taza de cerámica. Acto seguido se levantó, dejó atrás el plato vacío y se dispuso a encarar la jornada con el estómago lleno–. Necesito fumarme un cigarro.

La mañana se presentó fresca, a pesar de que la primavera y el verano habían pactado fusionarse durante aquella semana. Aún así, la unión del calor y de la humedad relativa todavía no causaban estragos en la ciudad, de manera que permanecer en la calle y disfrutar de las vistas de la zona, del ir y venir de los transeúntes, no suponía molestia alguna. Una vez en el exterior, Marin sacó un cigarrillo de la pitillera, lo sostuvo entre sus labios, prendió fuego a la punta con el mechero y dio la primera calada en mucho tiempo. Llevaba meses sin fumar, pero dadas las circunstancias que se desencadenaron el día anterior, y a causa de la presión que aquel rodaje -que se desarrollaba a tantos kilómetros de su hogar- ejercía en su sistema nervioso, no pudo sino recuperar temporalmente uno de los vicios que tanto le estaba costando desprender de su rutina, pero que sin duda, un día lograría apartar de su vida, del mismo modo que había conseguido erradicar otros de forma definitiva. Al margen del vivo ambiente de la calle, Marin apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la fachada del hotel, miró al frente y se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

 

En el interior del edificio, dos hombres salieron del ascensor. El primero se dio prisa por recorrer el vestíbulo hacia la puerta principal, tratando de esquivar a huéspedes que estorbaban su paso e iban de un lado a otro acarreando equipaje. Mientras, el otro quedaba cada vez más atrás.

Milo observó a Afrodita de lejos, como en las anteriores ocasiones que habían coincidido en un set de rodaje. Su melena se mecía con el vaivén de sus pasos, y sus movimientos, siempre tan cuidados, resultaban hipnóticos. Se dejó embelesar por la visión y una sucesión de recuerdos acudieron a su mente. _Road Trip_ era la película para cuyo metraje habían sido contratados como actores protagonistas. Había recibido la noticia de la participación de Afrodita en aquella película con especial excitación. Desde que vio su nombre en el reparto, algo en su interior no había cesado de bullir a causa de las ganas que tenía de compartir cartel con el admirable actor al que millares de personas en todo el mundo consideraban excepcional, y cuyas interpretaciones resultaban emotivas a la par que memorables. Como seguidor de Afrodita que se ocultaba en las sombras, Milo conocía de buena mano la capacidad interpretativa que desplegaba el sueco frente a las cámaras o sobre cualquier escenario que pisase. Quizás el cine de autor no fuera tan popular como otras películas taquilleras, y mucho menos el que llevaba la firma de un director como Paolo Guttuso; tampoco los filmes cuyos protagonistas principales era un par de hombres homosexuales gozaba de gran seguimiento, pero Milo estaba convencido de que _Road Trip_ supondría para él la oportunidad que llevaba años esperando, y que supondría el impulso necesario para que su carrera cinematográfica despegase de una vez por todas. Además, filmar esa película, sin lugar a dudas, se presentaba como la ocasión perfecta para acercarse a aquel que se mantenía alejado del resto del mundo.

 

Muy a su pesar, y traído al presente por un empujón fortuito propinado por un despistado huésped que corría para colarse a última hora en el ascensor, Milo regresó a la realidad en el hall del hotel. En cuestión de segundos había perdido de vista a Afrodita, de modo que emprendió la carrera con intención de alcanzarlo. Para su disgusto, al salir al exterior comprobó que el sueco de melena azulada había sido engullido por el gentío, que a tan temprana hora de la mañana ya poblaba la calle. Envuelto por el desánimo que le provocó el hecho de ver frustrado su nuevo intento de acercarse a Afrodita, Milo reparó en la presencia de una figura femenina de cara conocida que permanecía apoyada contra la fachada del edificio.

–Buenos días, Marin.

–Hola, Milo.

La asistente del actor sueco saludó como de costumbre: vistiendo una cálida sonrisa en el rostro e iluminando el lugar en el que se encontraba. Marin no sabía lo mucho que aquella actitud paciente y sosegada suponía para la gente que la rodeaba. Era una chica en apariencia retraída, que tenía por norma pasar desapercibida, pero que sabía imprimir carácter cuando era necesario. Según los rumores, Marin soportaba al imbécil de Afrodita solo porque estaba enamorada de él en secreto, pero Milo no lo veía desde ese punto de vista. Él observaba siempre desde segundo plano a todos los componentes de los equipos de rodaje con los que trabajaba, desde el más popular hasta el que con mayor empeño se esforzaba en ocultarse. Y como no podía ser de otro modo, había reparado también en Afrodita y en Marin. Eran como la luna y el sol. Quizás por eso se complementaban de esa forma casi perfecta. Tal vez por eso Marin era la asistente ideal para Afrodita, pero no hasta el punto de ser la mujer de su vida. Milo sabía que los intereses románticos del sueco apuntaban para clavar el dardo en otra clase de dianas. Así pues, y con su decisión característica, se aproximó a Marin con la finalidad de entablar una breve conversación antes de salir a explorar los alrededores. Nadie conocía a Afrodita mejor que ella.

–He visto salir a... –Contra todo pronóstico, Milo vio como su ímpetu se desmoronaba en el mismo instante en que inició la conversación. En el marco teórico le resultaba muy fácil acercarse a Marin y preguntarle acerca de Afrodita, pero en la práctica, virtudes tales como la fuerza de voluntad y el arrojo parecían flaquear de manera estrepitosa.

–Afrodita. –Marin completó la frase.

–Sí. –Milo bajó la vista, se estiró los bajos de la camiseta en actitud infantil y escuchó cómo la chica decía que el sueco acababa de pasar a toda prisa por delante de ella–. Lo he visto raro. Seguía como ayer. –Frunció el ceño, gesto que delató su preocupación a ojos de la muchacha–. Está así desde que rodamos la escena del mirador. Creo que le pasa algo.

–Veo que te diste cuenta.

Marin sonrió de medio lado, pero a Milo le pareció que su expresión no denotaba precisamente alegría. Ella parecía estar tan preocupada por Afrodita como él. La chica despegó la espalda de la pared y dio la última calada al cigarrillo cuya degustación la mantenía fuera del hotel y lo apagó en la papelera con cenicero que había a dos pasos de la puerta giratoria. Se fijó el propósito de despedirse de Milo, pero éste continuó hablando.

–Salí con intención de dar una vuelta y... me encontré a Afrodita antes de tomar el ascensor. Lo he visto muy raro.

Milo se llevó la mano a la boca y calló de inmediato, puesto que hizo justo lo que se había prohibido: hablar más de la cuenta y delatarse como alguien que se había dedicado a vigilar al sueco hasta el extremo de haber reparado en ciertos detalles de su personalidad que para muchos otros pasaban desapercibidos. Naturalmente, Marin captó enseguida que el interés que Milo parecía tener en su compañero de reparto no era fruto de la preocupación generada por el suceso acaecido el día anterior en el mirador, sino de un sentimiento que había arraigado en él durante más tiempo del que cualquiera podría llegar a suponer.

–Parece que le conoces bien... –Marin sostuvo el hilo de la conversación que Milo había cortado en seco. No estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad que se presentaba como vehículo perfecto para lograr la recuperación de la felicidad de Afrodita.

–En realidad no lo conozco en profundidad. –Confesó el griego–. Sé que se le tilda de ser una persona distante con los demás, pero... –Se rascó la mejilla y barajó la posibilidad de interrumpir de nuevo la charla en ese instante, puesto que se quedó a las puertas de demostrar que se había fijado en Afrodita a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de que podía confiar en Marin, de modo que se animó a seguir– …pero antes él no era así. Él solía sonreír todo el tiempo, hablar con mucha gente y no... él no era tan distante como lo es últimamente.

La asistente volvió a recuperar la misma sonrisa torcida que momentos atrás había esbozado y giró la cabeza para ver al muchacho que tenía al lado. Milo se había apoyado en la fachada, tal y como ella había hecho minutos atrás. Se mostraba pensativo, como pocas veces lo había visto. El griego solía ser un chico alegre, animoso y dicharachero, pero ahora parecía apaciguado en demasía y realmente preocupado por Afrodita. En cierto modo, ambos lo estaban.

–Todo parecía ir bien hasta que rodamos la escena del mirador. –Milo retomó su argumentación, a medida que recordaba la jornada anterior. Durante el tiempo de rodaje había corrido junto a Afrodita por el camino que llevaba al lugar indicado, cuando de pronto, el sueco se aferró a su mano con fuerza antes de caer de rodillas al suelo y mutar la jovial expresión de su cara por una mueca de horror–. No sé qué le pasó... no es como lo recuerdo.

–Dime, Milo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Afrodita antes de comenzar a rodar  _Road Trip_ ?

–Hm... déjame pensar. –El actor hizo balance durante unos instantes antes de llegar a la conclusión de que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Afrodita. En el gremio de la interpretación solían suceder esa clase de cosas: los actores vivían épocas en que se veían cada semana con otros profesionales o, por contra, podían pasar etapas en las que perdían la pista de compañeros durante meses, o incluso años–. ¿Un año, quizás?

–Un año... –Marin dejó escapar un suspiro y ató cabos–. Digamos que... la vida de Afrodita ha cambiado de manera radical desde la última vez que vuestros caminos se cruzaron.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ah, Milo, yo solo soy su asistente. Si quieres conocer los entresijos de su vida privada y otra suerte de intimidades será mejor que le preguntes directamente a él.

Dicho eso, Marin se disculpó con un gesto de la cabeza y caminó en dirección al paso de peatones que había a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Cuando el semáforo indicó prioridad para los viandantes, cruzó a la acera de enfrente y se perdió entre los transeúntes. Milo no fue tras ella. Las palabras de la chica lo habían dejado más preocupado de lo que estaba, pero entendía que ella no tenía por qué contarle nada acerca del malestar de Afrodita. Es más, si el sueco llegase a enterarse de que su asistente se había ido de la lengua, montaría en cólera y ambos deberían asumir las consecuencias que conllevaba inmiscuirse en asuntos personales ajenos.

–Ah... diablos. –Milo sacudió la cabeza y trató de recuperar las ganas de explorar la ciudad. Pasar el día apoyado en la fachada del hotel no era una opción viable, de modo que inició la marcha hacia la parada de metro más cercana en busca de una ruta que lo llevase a cierto lugar que había prometido visitar en cuanto tuviera unas horas libres. Los días de “vacaciones forzadas” estaban ahí para ser disfrutados, y Milo sabía bien dónde hallar un estupendo pasatiempo.

 

El trasbordo de metro se hizo eterno. Milo no las tenía todas consigo y se vio en la obligación de consultar los carteles un par de veces antes de tomar la decisión de internarse en un pasillo o en otro con el fin de no equivocarse de dirección. Debía llegar a destino y no precisamente a la otra punta de Barcelona. El lugar que buscaba estaba a tan solo tres estaciones de distancia, pero para ello debía cambiar de línea de metro en una ciudad que pisaba por primera vez en su vida.

« Dijo que el pub estaba a poca distancia de la salida de Metro de Sagrada Familia. No puede estar muy lejos. » Una vez en el exterior, miró a su alrededor, identificó el edificio más emblemático del arquitecto Antoni Gaudí y volvió a consultar una vez más el plano que había cogido la noche anterior del mostrador de la recepción del hotel antes de subir a su habitación. La información estaba perfectamente detallada en el tríptico, pero orientarse en la vida real jamás resultaba igual de eficiente que interpretar un mapa.  « Digo yo que será por aquí. »

Inició el paso hacia adelante, tras llegar a la conclusión de que solo podría hallar el pub que regentaba el hermano de su amigo de la infancia si movía un pie y después otro en cualquier dirección, aunque no fuese la correcta. Al fin y al cabo, quedarse quieto en un lugar no llevaba a ningún lado.

Aioria y Milo se habían conocido cuando ambos iban al colegio, habían cursado juntos los años de instituto y habían iniciado el primer semestre en la universidad. Pero ambos pronto entendieron que aquel lugar no se correspondía con sus respectivas vocaciones. Tras abandonar la facultad de Tecnología Informática, Milo decidió matricularse en el Instituto de Artes Escénicas y perdió el rastro de su amigo un día después de que éste anunciase su marcha a España. El novio de su hermano era de origen catalán y ambos se habían ido a vivir a Barcelona un par de años antes, de modo que Aioria no perdió la ocasión de ir a estudiar arquitectura a la ciudad olímpica. Prefería hacerlo al otro lado del mediterráneo antes que en Atenas, puesto que para él  «l a arquitectura griega está muerta, pero Barcelona es una obra de arte urbana en continuo movimiento que respira por sí sola. » Milo se alegró por él, puesto que su amigo siempre había sentido una especial atracción por el arte modernista.  « Es flipante » , se dijo, a medida que caminaba por las calles adyacentes al templo sagrado de Gaudí. Cada nuevo paso que daba suponía para él descubrir un montón de detalles que permanecían escondidos para ojos que no prestasen atención.  « Si algún día viajas a Barcelona y decides hacerme una visita, fíjate bien en las fachadas de los edificios, en cada rincón, porque esta ciudad siempre esconde algo que solo quienes poseen espíritus curiosos son capaces de hallar. » Así pues, y siguiendo el consejo de Aioria, Milo se dejó embelesar por los hierros forjados que adornaban los balcones, por las paredes ornamentadas que acababan en chaflán, por el elegante pavimento que acompañaba a cada uno de sus pasos. Milo sentía que su colega no podía haber escogido un lugar mejor para vivir su futuro.  « Es normal que se arriesgase a venir aquí. Esta ciudad es una obra de arte. »

«Una obra de arte.» Milo abrió los ojos y adelantó la cabeza debido a la sorpresa que le causó toparse con uno de esos pequeños detalles de los que Aioria no había hablado, pero que Barcelona había puesto al alcance de su vista. A pocos metros por delante de él caminaba un hombre cuyo contoneo de piernas le resultó muy familiar. La larga melena color azul claro recogida en una coleta que sobresalía por debajo de la gorra que ocultaba su cabeza, y que se mecía a cada paso que daba, solo podía pertenecer a una persona: Afrodita.

 

Las enormes letras del rótulo del local que había más adelante rezaban un emblemático: MICHAEL COLLINS. Milo bajó la vista un instante para consultar el mensaje de texto que su amigo había enviado el día anterior, cuando pactaron encontrarse. No había lugar a dudas: ese era el pub en el que Aioria trabajaba para costearse los estudios complementarios de arquitectura que por entonces cursaba en Barcelona.

 

Curioso, Milo se aproximó sin ser detectado y vio que alguien se asomaba desde el otro lado de la reja de la puerta. El local parecía no estar abierto al público, pero había al menos un empleado en su interior. Afrodita saludó y abrazó a un hombre al que llamó Shura antes de acompañarlo al otro lado de la puerta.

–¡Afrodita, espera!

Milo jamás llegó a entender por qué gritó el nombre del sueco en aquel momento, pero sí comprendió que sintió el impulso y la vital necesidad de hacerlo.

 


	4. Cuatro vidas en una imagen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**4\. Cuatro vidas en una imagen.**

 

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Al escuchar su nombre, Afrodita se volvió de inmediato y dio un paso atrás al comprobar que la persona que lo había pronunciado era Milo, con quien se había encontrado esa misma mañana junto a los ascensores antes de salir del hotel.

–Yo... –Milo no acertó a exponer el por qué de su inesperada presencia.

–Vamos adentro. –El hombre de cabello negro se apresuró a reclamar la atención de Afrodita. Ciertas tareas dentro del local demandaban su presencia, puesto que después de mediodía todo debía estar preparado para abrir el pub de cara al público–. ¿Este viene contigo? –Señaló a Milo con la cabeza y alzó una ceja mientras esperaba respuesta por parte del sueco.

–Eh... bueno, Shura... él no... –Afrodita trató de zafarse sin éxito de la presencia del griego.

–Sí, por supuesto que vamos juntos. –Milo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Afrodita soltó un bufido de desagrado, se despojó de la gorra y de las gafas de sol que ocultaban su rostro, y finalmente accedió a internarse en el local junto a los otros dos.

 

La iluminación del lugar no tenía nada que ver con la que acostumbra a dotar de ambiente misterioso a un pub irlandés. En esos momentos, el establecimiento estaba bien iluminado y podía apreciarse a la perfección la decoración de su interior: algunos barriles de cerveza servían como improvisadas mesas altas, y multitud de cuadros de épocas pasadas acompañaban colgados en las paredes a algunos adornos tradicionales, como redes de pesca o herramientas de campo. Cerca de la barra, un hombre de cabello castaño claro ensortijado se dedicaba a barrer el suelo con esmero. Shura guió a los huéspedes hacia donde se encontraba el otro y procedió a inaugurar la ronda de presentaciones.

–¡Eeeh, Aioria, colega! –Pero antes de que el dueño del local pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, Milo avanzó unos pasos y se colgó del cuello del susodicho, que lo recibió con suma alegría en un abrazo que hacía años que tenían ganas de darse–. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

–¡Has crecido mucho, chaval! –El llamado Aioria dejó la escoba reposar contra la barra y extendió los brazos como si de alas se tratasen.

Mientras Afrodita y Shura observaban a los otros dos con actitud perpleja, sendas palmadas amistosas sonaron en las respectivas espaldas de los efusivos jóvenes que parecían haberse reencontrado.

–Os... ¿os conocéis? –El actor sueco frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho. Miró a Shura, que permanecía igual de sorprendido que él.

–Desde la infancia. –Milo se giró y mostró una sonrisa que cautivó a los presentes.

–Ah, bien... –El español se dirigió al actor griego–. Entonces... creo que no harán falta más presentaciones, porque supongo que también conocerás a...

–¡Miloooo!

La voz de Aioros llegó a oídos de todos desde lo que parecía un despacho en el fondo del local, y en cuestión de pocos segundos lo vieron avanzar a zancadas hacia ellos.

–¡Al fin viniste! –El hermano mayor de Aioria abrazó a su también amigo y se alegró de volver a verlo después de tantos años–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Deja que te vea. –Lo asió de los hombros y estiró los brazos para examinarlo mejor desde cierta distancia–. Qué pelo más largo llevas ahora, es muy heavy metal. –Con una mano hizo la señal de los cuernos, tan característica entre el colectivo metalero–. ¿Estás más delgado, o me lo parece? –Sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo antes de retirarse por completo y poner distancia definitiva entre ambos–. Hace poco vi el capítulo de esa serie en el que participaste. Estuviste genial, qué gran actuación. Me emocioné al verte.

–Gra-gracias, pero... je, solo salí de espaldas...

Milo recordó la última vez que vio a Aioros. Fue cuando todavía él y Aioria iban al instituto. Rememoró los días en que tuvo que consolar a su amigo ante la noticia que su hermano mayor había dado recientemente a la familia: se marchaba de Grecia junto a su novio, un español aficionado a cambiar de residencia con frecuencia. Italia era el destino en el que emprenderían la aventura de abrir un negocio propio. Al principio Aioria se mostró afectado por la marcha de Aioros, pero al enterarse años después de que había cambiado Roma por Barcelona, no pudo evitar alegrarse ante la idea de tener la oportunidad de ir a vivir allí junto a Aioros y Shura hasta que pudiera independizarse.

 

Mientras los tres griegos se ponían al corriente de cómo habían transcurrido sus vidas desde la última vez que se vieron, Afrodita y Shura se retiraron en busca de cierta intimidad. La barra del bar se presentó como frontera entre ambos, y acto seguido, el español comenzó a pasar un paño húmedo sobre la madera. Por su parte, el sueco tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes que quedaban al otro lado del mostrador y repiqueteó en el filo con los dedos hasta que tuvo que apartarlos por insistencia de su amigo.

–El mundo es un pañuelo, Shura. –Afrodita miró hacia los tres que habían quedado apartados al fondo del local–. Quién iba a decir que Milo aparecería de improviso justo antes de que yo entrase a tu pub y que además conocería a tu novio y a tu cuñado.

–La vida da muchas vueltas, los hilos del destino se entrelazan en el telar de la existencia y...

–Oye, qué poético te ha quedado eso. –El sueco alzó la palma de la mano en señal de interrupción y dejó escapar una risa divertida.

–Últimamente leo mucha poesía japonesa, también a Benedetti, Neruda... –Shura cambió el paño mojado por otro seco y comenzó a sacar brillo a las jarras que reposaban en los estantes que tenía detrás, y que una vez entrada la tarde se llenarían de sangría y otras bebidas alcohólicas hasta bien entrada la noche.

–No dejas de sorprenderme, Shura. Yo que al principio te tenía como un tipo serio y disciplinado.

–No es oro todo lo que reluce...

–Je, je, eso bien lo sabemos tú y yo. –Afrodita guiñó un ojo, y justo después notó cómo alguien se colgaba de su hombro derecho.

–¡Ahá! ¿No os parece que el mundo es un pañuelo? –Aioros repitió las palabras que poco antes había dicho Shura, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Afrodita y sonrió–. No sabía que conocías a Milo. Es un amigo mío y de Aioria. De esos de toda la vida.

El sueco desvió la vista, la dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los susodichos y acto seguido la posó en una fotografía que colgaba del mueble de cuyos estantes Shura cogía las jarras que limpiaba. La imagen mostraba a cuatro muchachos que sonreían. Tras ellos se acertaba a distinguir un mirador desde el que se apreciaba la panorámica de una ciudad. La persona encargada de capturar el momento no consideró relevante incluir en el encuadre el par de motocicletas que los había llevado hasta allí, pero, lo que al fin y al cabo importaba, era que había logrado plasmar un emotivo recuerdo.

–Aioria me comentó ayer que Milo estaba de rodaje en Barcelona. –Prosiguió Aioros–. Pero como a ti no te conoce, no te mencionó. Es fantástico que nos hayamos encontrado todos hoy.

–Sí... –Se limitó a decir el sueco.

–Afrodita. –Shura llamó a su amigo, interrumpió la limpieza de las jarras y lo miró con semblante serio. Era evidente que éste había desviado la atención hacia la imagen que había a su espalda, y que desde entonces su actitud en la conversación había virado de forma radical hacia un tono sombrío. El ánimo del actor había caído en picado después de contemplar aquella fotografía, y sus recuerdos lo habían transportado a una etapa de su vida acontecida años atrás.

–Afrodita. –El dueño del pub volvió a insistir en la llamada. Quizás no era buen momento para tratar ese asunto, pero no podía dejar pasar la ocasión. Debido a la profesión de Afrodita como actor, las oportunidades de poder hablar cara a cara con él eran más bien escasas. Su amigo llevaba demasiado tiempo anclado en el pasado–. ¿Tú cómo estás?

–¿Eh?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Aioros y Afrodita miraron a Shura. El griego captó enseguida a qué se refería su pareja, se apartó del sueco y bajó la vista de inmediato. Por contra, Afrodita hizo ademán de abandonar el taburete sobre el que se había sentado con intención de evadir el diálogo. Se avecinaba una conversación poco agradable, y tanto Aioros como Shura desconocían la manera en que el actor se tomaría la intromisión en su vida íntima.

–Que como estás.

–Bien.

Ante la respuesta, Shura negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Afrodita era un gran actor que, ante las cámaras o sobre un escenario, era capaz de hacer creer al mundo entero que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero en la vida real y lejos de un set de rodaje, sus ojos no eran capaces de engañar a un verdadero amigo. Habían pasado dos años desde que la vida de los tres había cambiado de forma drástica. En realidad, la vida de Afrodita fue la que había experimentado un revés más doloroso, pero tanto él como Shura y Aioros llevaban demasiado tiempo luchando por sobrevivir a los recuerdos.

–He visto el modo en que has mirado la foto. –Tras dejar la jarra en su lugar, Shura se giró de nuevo hacia sus dos amigos, apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y suspiró–. Todos le echamos de menos, pero hay que seguir adelante.

–Shura... no. –Afrodita sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación y esbozó una sonrisa falsa antes de taparse la boca con una mano–. No es el momento.

–Sé que es angustioso para ti haber vuelto a Barcelona para rodar pero... –El camarero se inclinó sobre la barra y agarró al sueco por los hombros–. No quiero que te tomes esto a mal pero... has de dejar el pasado atrás.

–No pretendemos que... –Aioros prestó apoyo a Shura. No quería que su novio soportase todo el peso del amargo momento que estaban viviendo. Tragó saliva antes de continuar–. No te estamos pidiendo que olvides a Deathmask... solo que... atesores los recuerdos que conservas de él y... sigas adelante. Vales más de lo que crees, de lo que muchos creen, Afrodita y...

–No podemos verte así. –Shura dio la espalda a sus amigos y apoyó una mano en el estante, como si fuera a asir una nueva jarra para limpiar, pero permaneció en esa postura un instante, que le valió para cerrar los ojos, arrancar la fotografía del mueble y dejarla sobre la barra–. Ninguno de nosotros puede seguir así.

Los tres quedaron mirando la imagen en silencio.

 

_La mañana había amanecido soleada y las vistas desde el mirador no podían resultar más impresionantes. Desde aquel punto, a medio camino entre la ciudad y el Monte Tibidabo, podía observarse una espectacular panorámica del entramando urbano. Y al fondo: el mar, cuyo color azul se antojaba más bello que nunca. El rodaje de la película de acción en la que participaban Afrodita y Deathmask, que se llevaba a cabo en Barcelona, se desarrollaba dentro de los tiempos que el director había planeado. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, de modo que, tanto los actores como los miembros del equipo técnico habían recibido un día de permiso para gozar de libertad para descansar o visitar la ciudad._

_El sueco y el italiano no lo dudaron un instante: salieron del hotel a primera hora de la mañana, tomaron el Metro e hicieron una visita relámpago a un par de amigos que regentaba un pub irlandés en una de las áreas turísticas más populares de Barcelona, y a los que hacía al menos un año que no veían. Los cuatro pasaron un rato agradable poniéndose al día de cómo habían transcurrido sus vidas en los últimos tiempos, hasta que finalmente, y animados por la emoción del reencuentro con sus amigos actores, los dueños del local tomaron la decisión de postergar las tareas de limpieza del pub y acordaron colgar el cartel de “Cerrado por motivos personales” en la puerta del establecimiento. Querían celebrar que se habían reunido los cuatro de nuevo en la misma ciudad._

_Así pues, dos horas más tarde, Afrodita, Deathmask, Shura y Aioros subían a un par de motos que decidieron alquilar para disfrutar del día. Los cuatro aprovecharon la ocasión de poder gozar de una mañana libre. Hacía años que sus caminos se separaban y volvían a encontrarse solo si la vida los entrelazaba, y desde entonces, vivían cada reencuentro con absoluta dedicación: reían, rememoraban etapas que habían pasado juntos y compartían nuevas experiencias, gracias a las cuales podían llenar la memoria de agradables recuerdos._

 

_Con los codos y antebrazos apoyados sobre la barandilla del mirador, observaron en silencio la panorámica de la ciudad, hasta que, en un momento dado, Deathmask solicitó a uno de los turistas que merodeaba por allí, si podía tomarles una instantánea con Barcelona y el mar de fondo._

_En cuanto la cámara Polaroid le fue devuelta, el italiano meneó el papel para revelar la fotografía al momento y añadió:_

_–Salimos los cuatro muy guapos. –Sonrío–. Toma Shuris, te la regalo. –Tendió la imagen al español y rodeó los hombros de Afrodita, que correspondió el tierno gesto depositando un beso en su mejilla–. Para que adornes la pared de tu local._

 

–Ese fue un gran día, ¿verdad? –La interrupción de Aioros trajo al trío de nuevo al presente–. Lo recuerdo con muchísimo cariño. –Sonrió con melancolía.

–Lo fue. –Afrodita suspiró, miró a Shura, después al griego y se armó de valor antes de proseguir–. Os confesaré algo...

El sueco captó la total atención de sus amigos, que percibieron un tono todavía más serio y sombrío del que había adoptado hasta el momento.

–Aprovechando el rodaje en Barcelona... –Apretó los labios, pasó saliva y se sorbió la nariz para ahogar la congoja que amenazaba con revelar su estado de ánimo real–. Quería despedirme de algún modo... de la etapa que viví con Deathmask. –Agarró la mano de Shura y también la de Aioros–. Tenéis toda la razón del mundo. No quiero desprenderme de los recuerdos que guardo de él, pero necesito dar un nuevo rumbo a mi vida. No había visto hasta ahora lo desanimado que estaba, pero... tanto vosotros como mi asistente me habéis quitado la venda de los ojos.

Shura estaba al otro lado de la barra, de modo que Aioros fue el primero en abrazar a Afrodita, que acababa de derrumbarse en su hombro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el español se apresuró a abrir la trampilla del mostrador para acceder a la zona de clientes, en la que se encontraban sus amigos, y tan pronto como llegó junto a ellos, los rodeó con los brazos.

Metros más allá, Aioria y Milo detuvieron en seco los pasos que los acercaban al lugar en el que tres amigos no podían contener por más tiempo el llanto que les causaba la ausencia del cuarto.

 


	5. Construido a base de fragmentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**5\. Construido a base de fragmentos.**

 

–Mira por donde. –Afrodita esbozó una mueca por sonrisa, apoyó las manos en la barra con los brazos estirados y se impulsó hacia atrás, elevando con el movimiento las dos patas delanteras del taburete sobre el que estaba sentado–. Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos que, ja, nos hemos puesto a llorar de alegría.

 

Al percibir la presencia de Aioria y Milo, los tres amigos se enjuagaron las lágrimas con disimulo y volvieron cada uno al lugar que ocupaban antes de abrazarse. Desde atrás, Aioria se aproximó a su hermano y recargó el peso sobre sus hombros. Le susurró al oído unas palabras que nadie más logró escuchar, esperó a que el otro asintiese y se quedó junto a él.

Por su parte, Milo se quedó callado, compungido ante la escena de la que acababa de ser testigo. Shura, Aioros y Afrodita decían llorar de alegría, pero las expresiones de sus rostros y la fotografía que reposaba sobre la barra no daban a entender precisamente eso. Se sintió fuera de lugar, más que nunca en su vida. Sin duda entre aquellos tres hombres existía una conexión especial que él no podía comprender del todo, a no ser que alguien se la explicase. Pero... ¿realmente quería conocer la verdad o prefería conformarse con aceptar la afirmación que acababa de pronunciar el sueco y creer que lloraban de alegría?

–Bueno... cambiando de tema. –Afrodita prosiguió en su afán de restar hierro al asunto y generar un ambiente agradable para los cinco que allí se encontraban–. ¿Esta noche habrá mucho ajetreo por aquí?

–Tenemos actuación de una banda de rock. –Respondió Shura–. No es irlandesa, pero prevemos que más o menos se llenará el local.

–Quizás me pase más tarde para hacer bulto y volver a veros un rato. –El sueco miró a los presentes, sonrió de medio lado y barajó seriamente la posibilidad de terminar el día, que no se auguraba lleno de alegría, disfrutando de una velada amenizada por la música antes de regresar al hotel–. Ahora quisiera ir a...

Afrodita, a pesar de tener ganas de pasar más tiempo con Shura y Aioros, todavía conservaba intacta la intención de visitar algunos lugares en los que había estado junto a Deathmask para, de alguna manera, cerrar aquella etapa en su vida. Los dueños del pub tenían razón: aunque el pasado debía quedar atrás, los recuerdos más preciados no tenían por qué ser desterrados para siempre de sus memorias. Pero para que el barco continuase surcando los mares, resultaba imprescindible levar el ancla y navegarlos.

–Podéis quedaros a comer con nosotros si os apetece. –Aioria miró a Afrodita y justo después a Milo–. Ha quedado claro que más o menos todos nos conocemos.

–Yo preferiría... –El actor sueco se dispuso a emitir la excusa que lo alejaría del pub hasta que cayese la noche. No iba a cambiar de opinión: había planeado pasar el día solo, lejos de todos y, a ser posible, un poco más cerca de sí mismo de lo que lo había estado en los últimos años. Porque sí, Afrodita se había descuidado en todos los aspectos tras la muerte de Deathmask, y se había aislado tanto del mundo como de sí mismo. Para salir del bache, debía enfrentarse por última vez a esa clase de soledad, de modo que estaba preparado para declinar cualquier ofrecimiento de adquirir compañía a partir de ese momento y hasta que concluyese el proceso con el que se había comprometido.

–Va, anímate, nos están invitando. –Milo sonrió y dio un par de palmadas en el brazo de Afrodita, quien, al verse arrancado de sus pensamientos y al notar su espacio personal invadido de forma inesperada, se hizo a un lado de inmediato.

–Gracias –dijo por mera cortesía–, pero no me apetece quedarme a comer. Os veré más tarde. –El sueco se levantó del taburete e inició la acción de colocarse bien la parte trasera de la chaqueta que vestía.

–Va, venga... –Por acto reflejo, Milo agarró el antebrazo de Afrodita y tiró de él para animarlo a quedarse, y se quedó de piedra al recibir a cambio una mirada de enojo por parte de su compañero de filmación.

–Repito que os veré más tarde.

Dicho esto, el sueco relajó el ceño que había fruncido, miró a Shura, señaló con la cabeza a la puerta por la que habían accedido al local y se dirigió hacia la salida. El español se apresuró a abandonar su puesto tras la barra para seguirlo, sacó las llaves del bolsillo a mitad de camino y alcanzó a su amigo cuando éste todavía se encontraba sobre la rampa de acceso a la salida.

–Tu colega solo quería ser amable... –Susurró al oído de Afrodita.

–Milo a veces se pasa de listo. –Cerró los ojos, frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios.

–Me da la impresión de que él no sabe qué tipo de planes tenías para hoy. –Shura metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, para acto seguido repetir la acción con la verja que dotaba de seguridad al local.

–De todas maneras, el modo en que yo quiera pasar mis días libres no es asunto suyo.

–Afrodita... –Shura rodeó los hombros de su amigo y acercó la cabeza hasta que sus sienes toparon–. Espero que comprendas que te irá bien pasar el día solo, pero no el resto de tu vida.

 

Valoró la preocupación que había generado en sus amigos, pero no por ello se detuvo: con paso ágil, y sin dirigir una mirada de reproche a Shura, dejó atrás el pub irlandés. Caminó de regreso a la estación de Metro y escogió tomar la dirección que lo llevaría hacia el siguiente lugar que visitaría. Quizás regresaría más tarde al bar para volver a pasar un rato con sus amigos, no así con su entrometido compañero de trabajo. Milo se había metido donde no le llamaban, a pesar de haberlo hecho sin mala intención, pero Afrodita no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable. Una persona más en el mundo había sido testigo de una de sus múltiples debilidades.

 

Tras volver a cerrar la puerta del local, y antes de regresar a su puesto de trabajo tras el largo mostrador, Shura desvió la vista al suelo y se agachó a recoger lo que parecía un folleto turístico. «Park Güell», leyó para sus adentros. «Así que es ahí adonde vas.» Sonrió al recordar lo importante que había sido ese lugar para Afrodita y Deathmask.

Con paso lento regresó adonde permanecían los demás. Aioros, que todavía se mantenía envuelto en la compañía consoladora de Aioria, se había apoyado con los codos sobre la barra y suspiraba al mirar de reojo la fotografía que todavía reposaba sobre la madera, al alcance de la vista de todos. Shura agitó el folleto ante la mirada perdida de su novio para llamar su atención, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Aioros le arrebató el papel y lo hojeó, para acto seguido sonreír con melancolía. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, el griego tomó la foto entre sus dedos y la levantó para colocar el folleto debajo de ella.

Milo, que desconocía el contexto y significado que rodeaba a aquella imagen, parecía mirarla con la curiosidad de quien ve un tesoro por primera vez. A juzgar por cómo se habían comportado los muchachos minutos atrás, algo en su interior le decía que aquel momento inmortalizado en papel de Polaroid era más importante de lo que parecía a simple vista.

–Esta foto fue tomada hace dos años. –Anunció Shura al llegar junto a ellos. Cogió la imagen entre sus dedos y la acercó a Milo para que la viese mejor–. Somos nosotros. –Se situó junto a Aioros y pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros–. Aunque parezca increíble, es de los escasos recuerdos materiales que nos quedan de él.

–Deathmask. –Aioros aportó el dato que Shura había preferido omitir, por considerar irrelevante que el invitado conociese la identidad del ausente.

Milo se sorprendió al escuchar aquel pseudónimo. Lo había oído antes en algún que otro set de rodaje. Deathmask no era un actor conocido, pero sí...

–Deathmask. –Milo interrumpió sus pensamientos y repitió el sobrenombre.

–Era amigo nuestro. –Informó Aioros–. Lo conocimos en Roma, durante el tiempo que estuvimos viviendo y trabajando allí.

El hermano mayor de Aioria continuó recordando en voz alta al italiano, destacando de él que se trataba de una excelente persona a pesar de las apariencias y del carácter rudo que habitualmente mostraba. Por lo general, a Deathmask solía atribuírsele una personalidad chabacana caracterizada por el uso de lenguaje soez y grosero, lleno de sarcasmo y mordacidad, pero que nada tenía que ver con la clase de hombre que en realidad era. A decir verdad, muy poca gente había llegado a conocerlo en profundidad.

–Pero lo cierto es... –Aioros finalizó el relato– que Deathmask no se dejaba conocer por cualquiera.

Al escuchar tan hermosas palabras dedicadas a un amigo, Milo volvió a mirar la fotografía, pero esta vez se tomó cierto margen de tiempo para examinarla mejor. La atención que puso en esta ocasión le permitió reparar en las actitudes de las cuatro personas que figuraban en la imagen: todos sonreían, aunque Shura lo hacía de forma más comedida que los demás. Aioros, que posaba colgado del hombro del español, parecía el mismo muchacho alegre que lo había saludado al verlo entrar al pub, y no el hombre cuyo desparpajo se había visto amedrentado desde hacía unos minutos. El siguiente, el chico apodado como Deathmask, aparecía con su cabello salvaje y revuelto, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Afrodita, cuya cabeza se inclinaba hacia la del italiano.

Milo comprendió enseguida: aquella imagen era un puñal de doble filo cuya visión conseguía, al mismo tiempo, entristecer y proporcionar tierna nostalgia a Shura y a Aioros y, obviamente, mucho más a Afrodita.

–Se hace tarde. –Sentenció Shura, sacando a todos de su ensoñación–. Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo. Todavía queda mucho por hacer y los clientes no tardarán en empezar a llegar.

Sea como fuere, el ambiente de decadencia que se había instaurado en el pub no podía durar mucho tiempo más, de modo que el español insistió en disipar la oleada de desánimo que cargaba los espíritus de los presentes. La hora de abrir el local al público estaba cada vez más cerca y era, otra vez, momento de hacer tripas corazón. La vida debía continuar adelante, con o sin Deathmask.

Shura cogió la foto y dejó el folleto a la vista. Al pasar junto a Aioros, posó una mano sobre el hombro de éste y depositó un beso en su sien. El griego correspondió el gesto acariciando el antebrazo de su pareja con las yemas de los dedos y giró la cabeza para seguir sus pasos con la mirada. Acto seguido, el español levó la trampilla que le permitió de nuevo el acceso hacia la zona interior del mostrador. Una vez allí, volvió a colgar la imagen en el mueble con la misma chincheta que la había mantenido en ese lugar durante dos años. Agarró una nueva jarra, el paño seco, y comenzó a abrillantar el vidrio.

Por su parte, Aioros esbozó una sonrisa, se levantó, colocó el taburete en la forma en que correspondía y se alejó en silencio, dejando atrás a Milo y Aioria, que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces. En la oficina que se ocultaba al fondo del establecimiento todavía esperaban un montón de facturas que era necesario revisar antes de cerrar las cuentas del mes.

 

–¿Qué es Park Güell? –Milo lanzó la pregunta al aire tras examinar el folleto de información turística que había quedado sobre la barra. Después de atar cabos, concluyó que ese papel era lo que Shura había recogido del suelo justo después de despedir a Afrodita.

–Es un parque público diseñado por Gaudí. –Informó Aioria, deseoso de poder contarle a su amigo todo lo que, en calidad de Licenciado en Arquitectura, sabía acerca del artista catalán.

–Gaudí es el de la Sagrada Familia, ¿verdad?. –Milo hizo referencia al edificio más emblemático de Barcelona, que se encontraba justo enfrente del Michael Collins.

–Exacto. –Afirmó Shura, que ahora limpiaba uno de los dispensadores de cerveza.

–El Park Güell fue catalogado como Patrimonio de la Humanidad junto con otras obras de Gaudí. –Añadió Aioria, recreándose en su conocimiento–. Muchos de sus elementos están construidos a base de fragmentos de materiales de desecho, baldosas, botellas y trozos de vajilla... Ese tipo de mosaico se conoce como “ _trencadís_.” Los bancos que serpentean en la parte alta sirven de mirador.

 

–¿Este folleto se le cayó a Afrodita? –Milo omitió la explicación de su amigo. Lo único que le interesaba en aquel momento era confirmar lo que ya sabía. Al ver a Shura asentir con la cabeza, se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta–. Eh... creo que iré a comer con los chicos de _Efectos especiales_. ¿Me abres la puerta, Shura?

–Pero Milo... –Aioria frunció el ceño e interrumpió la extensa explicación que había continuado dando sobre arquitectura modernista–. Pensé que te quedarías a comer con nosotros.

–Ah... es que... les había prometido a los chicos que comería con ellos. –Esbozó una sonrisa, procurando disimular la mentira que se ocultaba tras ella.

 

El folleto indicaba que podía llegarse al Park Güell viajando en la línea 3 de Metro. Al entrar en la estación de Sagrada Familia, la más próxima al pub, Milo observó el gran plano que colgaba de una de las amplias paredes. Al parecer, llegar al parque de Gaudí habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera ido directamente desde el hotel, ya que desde allí no tenía que hacer trasbordo, pero desde donde estaba en ese momento, sí.

Así pues, retrocedió sobre los pasos que había dado esa misma mañana y volvió a la estación de Diagonal. Solo tenía que dirigirse hacia Passeig de Gràcia para volver al hotel y degustar una sabrosa comida con sus compañeros de _Efectos especiales_ , pero la intención de Milo distaba mucho de pasar la tarde junto a ellos.

Con decisión, el griego escogió caminar por el pasillo que comunicaba con la línea de color verde, pero en dirección contraria, por el tramo que iba en dirección a Lesseps. Desde allí, y tras caminar durante unos minutos, podría acceder al parque.

Minutos más tarde, consultó su reloj, y acto seguido miró a un lado y después al otro. ¿Por qué estaba allí, en un andén subterráneo, rodeado de turistas y de habitantes de la ciudad, esperando el convoy que lo llevaría a un lugar en el que no sabía si encontraría a quien buscaba? Milo recriminó su decisión de haber declinado la propuesta de Aioria, que invitaba a comer en el pub, solo por seguir un impulso irracional que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que debía visitar el Park Güell para encontrar a Afrodita.

 

Acceder al parque no fue tan fácil como parecía en un principio. Sobre plano, toda ruta parece sencilla y toda meta alcanzable, pero Milo se perdió en un par de ocasiones entre las calles en pendiente antes de llegar al destino que se había fijado. Una vez en el interior del recinto, y tras observar con asombro el colorido de todos los elementos que formaban parte de esa zona del complejo artístico, entendió por qué Aioria sentía tanta admiración por Gaudí. «Este es el dragón que tenía en su cuarto.» Milo recordó la réplica en miniatura que su amigo había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños un año antes de marcharse a Barcelona. Su hermano Aioros se lo había hecho llegar directamente desde la ciudad condal en un envío que llegó a Grecia protegido por kilos de envoltorio de burbujas que abultaba más que la propia figurita.

 

Con ánimo de avanzar en la búsqueda, Milo caminó sin rumbo, pero siempre atento a quienes paseaban, se movían y descansaban en los artísticos bancos a su alrededor. El parque era hermoso, y tal como había destacado Aioria, era un lugar construido a base de fragmentos de materiales de desecho, baldosas, botellas y trozos de vajilla. Precisamente esa característica es lo que convertía al Park Güell en algo inusual, en un recinto dotado de su inimitable y particular belleza.

 

Gracias al impulso que había sentido en el pub, Milo había descubierto un lugar fascinante, pero no halló ni rastro de Afrodita.

Su ánimo se desmoronaba con el pasar de las horas, con el vagar de sus pasos. Cada vez quedaba menos gente, y los grupos de turistas abandonaban el lugar, quizás porque preferían encontrar otro sitio en el que refugiarse del fuerte viento que se había levantado.

Milo salió de entre la columnata que servía como soporte a la plaza que había en la parte superior, y consultó de nuevo el reloj. Se había hecho demasiado tarde. Había pasado todo el día fuera del hotel, estaba cansado y no había encontrado a Afrodita. Se sentía culpable por no haber dedicado tiempo a Aioros y a Aioria, dos amigos a los que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver, y con los que podría haber compartido una agradable comida y sobremesa, si ese estúpido impulso no lo hubiera arrastrado fuera del pub irlandés.

–Ah, qué desperdicio de día. –Milo masculló por lo bajo y renegó de las decisiones que había tomado de forma tan precipitada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto a marcharse–. Bueno, después de todo...

«Los bancos que serpentean en la parte alta sirven de mirador.» Sí, después de todo la explicación que Aioria había dado acerca del Park Güell y que, con decepción había creído que nadie había escuchado, llegó a oídos de Milo.

–Mirador. –Milo recordó la fuerza con la que Afrodita se había aferrado a su mano durante el rodaje de la escena en el mirador–. Los bancos que serpentean en la parte alta sirven de mirador. –Murmuró en voz alta y sonrió. No podía marcharse de allí sin echar un último vistazo a...

 

Ataviado con una gorra que llevaba bordado el escudo de la Juventus de Torino en la parte frontal y unas gafas de sol oscuras que ocultaban su rostro, Afrodita permanecía sentado de lado sobre uno de los bancos que imitaban el cuerpo de una larguísima serpiente. Oteaba el horizonte, parecía ausente, sumido por completo en sus pensamientos.

Milo avanzó a pasos lentos, con sigilo, y aprovechó para observar a su compañero de rodaje escudado tras la ventaja que otorga la distancia. Afrodita llevaba el cabello anudado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Uno de sus brazos reposaba sobre el respaldo del asiento y una pierna actuaba como apoyo para la otra. Los dedos, juguetones, acariciaban los fragmentos de baldosas, botellas y vajillas que conformaban la ondulada construcción sobre la que meditaba.

Quiso pronunciar su nombre con todas las letras, y mostrar con ello su alegría por haberlo encontrado en aquel lugar, pero interrumpió la acción del mismo modo en que también detuvo sus pasos, antes incluso de separar los labios para emitir sonido alguno.

Afrodita estaba en el Park Güell, sí, pero no en el mismo en el que él se encontraba. No hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para adivinar que el sueco había retrocedido dos años atrás en el tiempo.

Mismo lugar, distinto momento.

Milo aguardó en silencio, a poca distancia del otro, a pesar de que en ese instante ambos estaban separados por años más que por metros. No quería acercarse más, pero tampoco alejarse, de modo que se mantuvo expectante y atento a cualquier movimiento que indicase que Afrodita estaba listo para admitir su inesperada, y quizás non grata, presencia.

Sea como fuera, en silencio, con paciencia, amor incondicional y sin importar el tiempo que fuera necesario, Milo respetó aquello que resultaba evidente: la íntima despedida que Afrodita dedicaba a Deathmask.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: Para evitar malos entendidos argumentales, aclaro: el final de este capítulo conecta directamente con el final del capítulo 2 :).


	6. Fractured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**6\. “ _Fractured_.”**

 

El aviso emitido por el sistema de megafonía del parque fue claro y conciso: " _Atenció, atenció, el Park Güell tancarà les seves instal·lacions en quinze minuts. Es prega als visitants que es dirigeixin a la porta de sortida. Esperem que hagin gaudit la seva estada. Gràcies per la seva visita_.” Al aviso en lengua catalana siguieron los consiguientes en otros idiomas cuyo conocimiento era habitual por parte de mayoría de turistas. Aún así, y a pesar de haber oído el primer aviso, Afrodita tuvo que esperar a que de los altavoces surgiera la versión en inglés para entender las instrucciones.

Tras dedicar una última mirada al mar, en cuyas aguas parecía ya agonizar un sol en tonos rojizos, soltó un suspiro prolongado, se colgó la mochila al hombro de forma adecuada y se levantó.

 

Allí estaba, frente a él, fumando un cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus labios. Deathmask se pasó una mano por la sien y apartó unos mechones de cabello en los que la gomina comenzaba a perder su efecto fijador. La otra se mantenía dentro del bolsillo. Lo miró y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas tan características suyas, una de esas que, tras una fachada de descaro, escondían una peculiar ternura que muy pocas personas habían llegado a ver.

Afrodita avanzó unos pasos hacia él, pero Deathmask reaccionó retrocediendo otros tantos, escapando así de su alcance. Acto seguido esbozó una tímida sonrisa, emitió palabras que el sueco no pudo oír y señaló algo que había a tras él, a lo lejos. Afrodita detuvo su paso y continuó mirando fijamente al italiano. De pronto, Deathmask apareció leyendo un libro en el sofá del apartamento que durante unos meses habían compartido en Roma. Un instante después se encontraba en una de las calles de Torino, desde la que podía verse la Mole Antonelliana al fondo, y se colocaba la gorra de la Juventus en la cabeza, la misma que él llevaba puesta en ese momento. Acto seguido, apareció apoyado en el marco del probador de la tienda de trajes que habían visitado en Nueva York aprovechando una pausa durante un rodaje y, por último, soltó un par de silbidos encadenados con cariz de piropo. Mudos, al igual que sus palabras.

De pronto, Deathmask se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el camino que llevaba a la salida del parque. Afrodita corrió tras él en un último impulso desesperado por alcanzarlo. Estiró el brazo al aire en plena carrera y lo agarró por la muñeca. Solo entonces Deathmask acabó por girarse y mirarlo a los ojos con expresión de asombro. Afrodita rodeó su cuello con los brazos por última vez y hundió la cabeza en su clavícula.

El sueco podía sentir los brazos de Deathmask moverse hacia su cintura. No notó sus manos posarse en sus costados, pero sí la calidez que desprendían debido a la proximidad. Al parecer, el italiano no se atrevía a abrazarlo, pero él necesitaba ser envuelto en aquel momento, de modo que apretó su cuerpo contra el torso del otro y suspiró.

La respuesta por parte de Milo no se hizo esperar. Después de dudar un instante, terminó por corresponder el abrazo de Afrodita sin entender muy bien por qué, y asumiendo las consecuencias que su acción podría llegar a desencadenar. Afrodita había actuado de forma extraña desde que se levantó del banco.

Lo primero que hizo Milo, por acto reflejo, fue sonreír antes de saludar a su compañero de reparto, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro, lo creyó enojado por verlo allí, así que esperó la consiguiente reprimenda. Sin embargo, ésta no llegó. Afrodita se mantuvo en silencio y avanzó algunos pasos hacia él. Milo experimentó una sensación cercana al temor y se apartó el cabello de la sien, gesto que denotaba el nerviosismo que comenzó a invadirlo. Entonces la mirada del sueco se clavó en sus ojos; estaba completamente ausente, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, como si todavía no hubiese abandonado ese otro mundo en el que se encontraba desde que lo encontró en el banco. Sin posibilidad de evitarlo, el instinto de Milo lo llevó a retroceder medio metro hacia atrás.

–A-Afrodita... yo... –Trató de disculparse y buscó una escusa que sonase convincente–. Qué casualidad habernos encontrado aquí, ¿verdad? –Miró a su alrededor–. Ya, ya has oído el aviso, van a cerrar el parque. –Señaló hacia la puerta del recinto.

Afrodita detuvo su paso y se quedó parado, mirando hacia la nada, con la vista perdida en lo que parecía ser un mar de recuerdos al que Milo y el resto del mundo tenían vetado el acceso. Estaba claro, el sueco no había escuchado lo que acababa de decir. Bajó la vista, resignado a respetar el tiempo que Afrodita todavía necesitase para despedirse de Deathmask. Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el camino que lo llevaría a la salida.

 

Lo oyó correr a su espalda, notó su mano cerrarse entorno a su muñeca, y cómo el brazo de Afrodita tiró del suyo para obligarlo a darse la vuelta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Milo se vio asombrado por la ejecución de un acto que no esperaba. Los brazos de Afrodita rodearon su cuello, posó la cabeza en su clavícula y aproximó el cuerpo al suyo, reclamando la necesaria aceptación y correspondencia de su abrazo.

Milo no supo que hacer entonces, más allá de luchar por deshacer el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta por medio de un suspiro, y con ello también expulsar la congoja que había colmado su pecho. Finalmente, y tras dudar un breve instante, dejó que sus manos se posasen en la cintura de Afrodita y lo atrajo hacia sí. Al parecer, el sueco no era el único que necesitaba un hombro en el que apoyarse.

 

El griego no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos se envolvieron en los brazos del otro, pero le pareció volver a oír la retahíla de anuncios de cierre del Park Güell por segunda vez. No importaba, como tampoco era relevante en ese instante el modo en que reaccionaría su compañero de rodaje al despertar de su ensoñación y encontrarlo a él en lugar de a...

–¡Gi-gilipollas!

El empujón que Afrodita propinó a su compañero para apartarlo de sí, casi lo hizo caer al suelo de espaldas. En un alarde de sagacidad, Milo contorsionó su cuerpo en una lucha mantener el equilibrio, pero no fue suficiente, y tras desestabilizarse, acabó dando con una rodilla y una mano al suelo para sostener su peso. Sus cabellos se revolvieron y acabaron desparramándose por todas partes. La melena se había repartido a ambos lados de su cara, cayendo en cascada hacia adelante, aprovechando que había bajado la cabeza para mirar dónde ponía la mano. Por fortuna, las largas hebras azul-moradas se encargaron de disimular ante la vista de Afrodita la expresión de desconcierto que había acabado por adueñarse de su rostro.

Pisadas decididas y orgullosas, como si de patas de elefante furibundo se tratase. Eso fue lo que Milo oyó cuando Afrodita pasó por su lado con actitud altiva e inmisericorde.

 

Una vez alcanzó la salida del parque, Afrodita apoyó la espalda contra el muro que delimitaba los márgenes externos del recinto. « _Tu colega solo quería ser amable. Me da la impresión de que él no sabe qué tipo de planes tenías para hoy. Afrodita. Espero que comprendas que te irá bien pasar el día solo, pero no el resto de tu vida.»_ Las palabras que Shura había pronunciado justo antes de abrirle la puerta del Michael Collins se clavaron en su mente y en su corazón como la hoja de una espada que se presentaba afilada al máximo.

 

Milo también tenía su orgullo, y éste había sido seriamente dañado. Había ofrecido lo mejor de sí: apoyo y comprensión a no solo un compañero de reparto, sino a una persona que necesitaba ser reconfortada con urgencia. Pero por lo visto, para Afrodita no significaba nada recibir el aprecio de los demás, ni siquiera el de su asistente Marin. No había aceptado su gesto y había preferido menospreciarlo. Afrodita podía irse a la mierda con su arrogancia y con su depresión. Con el ceño fruncido, Milo se incorporó, se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones y se colocó bien el resto de las prendas de ropa que vestía. A su alrededor solo había silencio.

Minutos después, y tras dar el margen suficiente a su compañero para no cruzarse con él, Milo se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, dispuesto a olvidar el bochornoso incidente. A partir de ahora, rodaría junto a ese sueco desagradecido solo las escenas que estipulase el contrato que había firmado con la productora de _Road Trip_. No volvería a inmiscuirse en su vida privada ni osaría acercarse de nuevo a él. Se limitaría a observar desde la distancia, como hasta entonces, y durante años, lo había hecho. Milo sintió que había cometido un grave error al pretender formar parte de una vida en la que, efectivamente, no había lugar para él.

 

–Yo... lo lamento. –La voz entrecortada de Afrodita llamó la atención de un joven cabizbajo que, decepcionado, acababa de surgir por la puerta de salida del Park Güell. El sueco despegó la espalda de la pared, que, desde el momento de su huida y hasta entonces, se había mantenido apoyada en la fachada exterior del muro que delimitaba la entrada al parque–. Perdóname.

Milo alzó la vista y se topó con los ojos azules de Afrodita que, a pesar de haber puesto empeño en disimularlo, no pudo ocultar del todo la evidencia de que había llorado. La misma persona que hacía pocos minutos le había llamado “gilipollas” ahora se mostraba completamente arrepentida de haberlo tratado con desdén.

–Esto no está siendo fácil para mí. –Afrodita se obligó a hablar, a ser transparente con un hombre que lo había recibido entre sus brazos justo en el modo en que lo necesitaba y sin forzar la situación. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien se había lanzado al cuello de Milo malinterpretando la visión de uno de los recuerdos que guardaba de Deathmask. Después de salir corriendo del parque, había tenido unos minutos para darse cuenta de algo que cada vez resultaba más evidente. Shura y Aioros tenían razón: no podía pasar el resto de su vida sumido en depresión, acomodándose en la soledad y en el aislamiento, y convirtiendo en rutinario el vínculo con la angustia y la desgracia–. Han pasado dos años pero... –Afrodita apretó los labios, fingió una sonrisa que no pasó más allá de mohín acongojado y elevó los hombros en actitud de disculpa– …pero así van estas cosas.

–Yo solo quería... –Milo trató de justificarse, pero se vio interrumpido por el sueco.

–Lo sé. No hace falta que digas nada. –Afrodita frotó una mano contra el hombro de Milo. Le pareció notar que se desencadenaba un leve estremecimiento en el otro, pero lo atribuyó a un inocente sobresalto a modo de instinto defensivo. No en vano lo había tirarlo al suelo hacía no más de diez minutos. Era normal que reaccionase así–. Siento haberte empujado. Gracias Milo.

El griego no pudo más que sonreír y aceptar la disculpa tras asentir con la cabeza. Afrodita estaba más calmado y ya no parecía el hombre engreído que lo había increpado allá arriba en el mirador serpenteante. Todavía no se atrevía a decir nada, pero percibía que el aura de enojo se había disipado. El Afrodita que tenía delante lo había empujado con saña, lo había tirado al suelo, lo había humillado pasando por su lado mirándolo por encima del hombro, y también tenía la culpa de que sus pantalones estuvieran empolvados de tierra. Pero ese mismo hombre también había llorado a las puertas del Park Güell, había reflexionado sobre su comportamiento y se había redimido hasta el punto de solicitar su perdón. Afrodita había dejado atrás un par de aspectos esenciales en su vida: a sí mismo del pasado y a Deathmask, pero al mismo tiempo, continuaba caminando hacia adelante sin olvidar a ninguno de los dos. En todo caso, en esta ocasión, Milo supo que a quien Afrodita tendía su mano era a él. Aunque fuera solo para hacer las paces.

 

« _Espero que comprendas que te irá bien pasar el día solo, pero no el resto de tu vida.»_

 

_«_ Maldito Shura», pensó el sueco; otra vez esas palabras afiladas se insertaban en su cerebro. «Quizás...».

–Voy a volver al Michael Collins para cenar allí y ver el concierto de rock con Shura, Aioros y con su hermano. ¿Vuelves al hotel o te vienes conmigo?

Milo abrió los ojos de par en par y acto seguido también la boca. Estupefacto, dejó escapar una risa tonta, a la que acompañó una sonrisa infantil llena de alegría. Ante tan atractiva proposición solo pudo añadir un sonoro “¡por supuesto que voy contigo!” que, con una firme determinación que pocas veces había experimentado, acabó por salir de su garganta.

Afrodita cerró los ojos al verlo, rió y dio media vuelta para avanzar por la calle que el itinerario marcaba como atajo para llegar a la estación de Metro más próxima.

«Sois tan distintos...»

 

[Más tarde, en el Metro]

 

El traqueteo de los vagones que retumbaba en el túnel no impidió que Milo reconociese los primeros compases de la canción que servía de melodía para llamadas entrantes del móvil de Afrodita.

–¿Katatonia? –Milo separó la espalda del respaldo del asiento y miró al otro con los ojos bien abiertos. El sueco, que en ese momento estaba sentado a su lado, no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Jamás habría dicho que a un hombre como Afrodita pudiera gustarle el mismo tipo de música que a él.

–Sí, es Katatonia. “ _Fractured_ ”, en concreto. –Afrodita mencionó el título de la canción y abrió la mochila que descansaba sobre su regazo para rebuscar el insistente aparato. Llevaba tantas cosas dentro de la bolsa que no acertó a encontrarlo antes de que la llamada finalizase. Cuando sacó el smartphone, el interlocutor había colgado–. Mierda. Era Marin –dijo mientras miraba el apartado de notificaciones de llamadas recibidas–. La llamaré cuando estemos haciendo el trasbordo, que habrá mejor cobertura.

–Yo llevo una de Rotting Christ –dijo Milo, en referencia al politono que anunciaba las llamadas entrantes.

–¿Qué? –Afrodita alzó una ceja y lo miró con extrañeza.

–Son de Grecia. Tú llevas a Katatonia, que son de Suecia.

–Ah... sí... –Afrodita rodó los ojos y rió con desparpajo–. Se ve que los dos somos muy patriotas...

«Está riendo.» En un principio Milo se sorprendió por haber provocado una reacción así en Afrodita. No esperaba que un comentario tan trivial como aquel favoreciese una carcajada como la que su compañero acababa de dejar escapar.

–No conozco a Rotting Christ.

–Black metal, gótico, metal extremo sin más... va según la época. –Informó el griego–. Tienen un repertorio bastante variado. –Milo se metió la mano en el bolsillo y acertó a sacar el reproductor mp3 que llevaba consigo a todos sus viajes. Seleccionó una canción y tendió un auricular a Afrodita. Aproximó el hombro al del otro y escucharon juntos. La música sonó durante menos de un minuto antes de que el sueco declinase la idea de seguir oyendo.

–Uh, demasiado fuerte para mí. –Devolvió el auricular que le había sido cedido y se apartó un poco de Milo, que se había acercado demasiado para su gusto–. A mí me va un metal más light.

–Bueno... el Metro tampoco es el lugar idóneo para escuchar esto por primera vez–. Milo movió la cabeza de un lado al otro–. Además, Katatonia al principio no eran tan... suaves como ahora.

–Ya lo sé. Tengo la discografía completa. –Afrodita recordó cuando años atrás conoció a la que se había convertido en una de sus bandas preferidas, y cuyos discos fue coleccionando desde la adolescencia–. Y a decir verdad, prefiero sus últimos trabajos.

–A ver esta. –Milo seleccionó otro tema del repertorio y volvió a tender el auricular hacia su compañero–. Este disco es más... como tú.

–¿Cómo yo? –Afrodita soltó un bufido, alzó la vista para fijarla en el panel que anunciaba la siguiente parada y se levantó. En un par de pasos alcanzó las puertas que no tardarían en abrirse de forma automática. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo Milo se apresuraba a guardar el mp3 de nuevo en el bolsillo. Estaban a punto de llegar a la Diagonal y tocaba hacer trasbordo entre líneas. Cuando lo tuvo al lado y ambos accedieron al andén, añadió–. ¿Y cómo soy yo, Milo?

 


	7. Art Nouveau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**7.** _**Art Nouveau** _ **.**

 

[Durante el trasbordo en el Metro.]

 

La dueña de la voz que hablaba al otro lado del teléfono afirmó estar preocupada por Afrodita. A Marin no le faltaba razón: la noche no tardaría en caer y él todavía no había regresado al hotel. Además, dadas las circunstancias que provocaban malestar en el actor, y que ella ya conocía de antemano, la joven dio rienda suelta a que sobrevolasen su cabeza ciertas sospechas entorno a que algo no andaba del todo bien con respecto al estado de ánimo del sueco.

En cierto modo, a Afrodita le apenó que Marin conservase la fea costumbre de llevar más allá de lo profesional su función como asistente, hasta el punto de, como sucedía también en esa ocasión, llegar a formular preguntas que se dirían más propias de una madre o de una esposa. Pero, a pesar de tenerla en mucha estima, ella era su auxiliar, una muchacha con complejo de Wendy, o de mentora, que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba pendiente del bienestar de los demás por encima del propio.

–Relájate Marin, disfruta de los días libres... –Afrodita consideraba que, para estar de permiso de rodaje, el día no podía calificarse como “jornada liberadora de tensiones.” De lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas para disfrutar de libertad junto a esos amigos a los que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Aioros y Shura lo esperaban en el Michael Collins–. Esta noche hay concierto en el pub de unos colegas. ¿Por qué no te vienes y te olvidas de tu profesión durante un rato?

A ojos de Milo, que caminaba algunos pasos por detrás, Afrodita no parecía ya el hombre derrumbado que había visto en el Park Güell. El sueco, que caminaba entre la marabunta de pasajeros por el pasillo que conectaba las dos líneas de metro, se comportaba de forma desinhibida, y se mostraba tan radiante como cuando aparecía sobre un escenario. Pero él sabía que aquello era una mera interpretación, puro teatro mediante el que Afrodita pretendía restar hierro al asunto. Sin lugar a dudas, al sueco se le daba muy bien eso de ser actor. Pero Milo había visto, hacía poco más de media hora, al Afrodita de mirada ausente, aquel que se colgó de su cuello creyendo que era Deathmask, aquel que, enfadado consigo mismo, lo humilló solo para que nadie lo viera hundirse en el pozo de sus recuerdos. Para Milo resultaba evidente que el sueco no estaba recuperado de la angustia que había padecido en el parque, pero también comprendía que ese mismo Afrodita, ante todo, no quisiera preocupar a Marin, ni a nadie, más de la cuenta.

 

Antes de acceder al andén de la línea que comunicaba con la estación de Sagrada Familia, Milo oyó a Afrodita dar las indicaciones pertinentes para que su asistente llegase al Michael Collins sin dificultades. Al parecer, la chica había aceptado la proposición y acabaría uniéndose al grupo para disfrutar de la velada musical. Se lo merecía. Marin gozaba de su simpatía; era una mujer resuelta y preparada para la vida moderna, pero dado que  _Road Trip_ era la primera vez que ambos coincidían, no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, a Milo le bastó con observarla durante los días de rodaje para darse cuenta de qué clase de pasta estaba hecha. Lejos de prejuzgar, inventar o suponer, había terminado por captar los rasgos básicos que caracterizaban a esa chica.

 

[En el interior del Michael Collins.]

 

_BIP, BIP._

Shura sintió la vibración procedente del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Con premura, llevó la mano hacia la zona y agarró el smartphone. No solía trabajar con el móvil cerca, pero dado que Afrodita se encontraba en Barcelona y que había posibilidad de que regresase para asistir al concierto, prefirió tenerlo al alcance de la mano.

–¡Hey, Aioros! Llegarán pronto. –El español aprovechó que su novio se acercaba a su zona de la barra para informarle acerca del mensaje que acababa de recibir. El griego había pasado gran parte de la tarde atendiendo a los músicos que amenizarían la velada en el local con su repertorio de canciones rockeras, y por fin podía decirse que estaba libre para prestar una ayuda más que necesaria tras la barra, dado que cada vez llegaban más clientes. Shura estaba convencido de que Aioros se alegraría mucho al recibir la noticia–. Vienen los dos.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. No sabían todavía en qué grado debían alegrarse por Afrodita, pero estaba claro que el sueco había abierto su caparazón para dejar entrar a alguien más en su vida. Al menos una rendija.

–Estupendo –dijo Aioros–. Entonces llegarán a tiempo para el show. Todo está listo por allí atrás. –Señaló hacia el fondo del local, lugar en el que se encontraba la tarima sobre la que actuarían los artistas.

–Sonaba bien cuando hicieron las pruebas este mediodía. –Shura se refirió al momento en que llegaron los músicos para preparar el set y comprobar la calidad del sonido, poco después de que Milo saliese corriendo a buscar a Afrodita–. El local está más lleno de lo que esperaba.

–La gente murmura, habla sobre la banda. –Declaró Aioros–. Yo no sabía ni que existían, pero diría que son más populares de lo que pensábamos cuando los invitamos.

Meses atrás, cuando recibieron una nueva recomendación musical por parte de uno de los distribuidores encargados de servir stock de cerveza al pub, no barajaron la posibilidad de que hoy día, gracias a Internet y al acceso que mucha gente tiene a la información, una banda en apariencia poco conocida podía llegar a arrastrar más fans de lo que parecía.

–Es curioso... –dijo Shura, antes de agacharse a revisar que, efectivamente, uno de los barriles de cerveza se había agotado–. Después de todo parece que Aldebarán tiene buen gusto. Voy al almacén a buscar un barril de negra.

Aioros tomó el relevo tras el mostrador. Una vez hubo terminado de llenar un par de jarras de fría cerveza, depositó en una bandeja el pedido de los clientes a los que Aioria, en calidad de encargado de atender a las mesas, serviría poco después. Cuando su hermano se aproximó a la barra para recogerlo, le notificó que su amigo Milo llegaría pronto.

–Vienen hacia aquí.

Aioria sonrió al enterarse de que volvería a ver a su colega de toda la vida después de que éste rechazase quedarse a comer. Le había parecido muy extraño que Milo se marchase de forma precipitada tras los pasos de Afrodita sin ni siquiera despedirse, pero él era así: en ocasiones calmado, en contraste con que la mayor parte del tiempo era un torbellino de adrenalina que pocas veces se regía por el sentido común. O al menos así lo recordaba, ya que no le cabía duda de que, al igual que él, Milo había madurado en ciertos aspectos con el pasar de los años. Aioria pensó que, de hecho, el Milo que había visto entrar en el pub, y al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, se ajustaba más a la primera parte de la descripción. Por un instante, se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que quizás Afrodita tuviese algo que ver en el hecho de que el carácter de su amigo se mantuviese más amedrentado que de costumbre.

Eso le llevó a pensar en que solo hubo una ocasión en que lo había visto así: cuando aquel francés, estudiante de intercambio, se instaló en su casa, en la habitación que Aioros había dejado vacía tras marcharse a Italia con Shura. Por aquel entonces, Milo y él recién habían comenzado la universidad.

¿Será que Milo...? Aioria sacudió la cabeza y tomó en serio la posibilidad de que su amigo estuviese de nuevo enamorado.

 

[En los aledaños de Sagrada Familia.]

 

C uando Afrodita y Milo emergieron de la estación subterránea y salieron al exterior, el primero se tomó un minuto para escribir y enviar un mensaje a Marin. En el texto le indicaba en qué punto exacto podría encontrarlos, por si se le había olvidado anotarlo. Mientras la muchacha salvaba la distancia que había entre el hotel sigutado en Passeig de Gràcia y el lugar en el que habían quedado: justo delante de la Sagrada Familia, junto a la estación de Metro, los dos compañeros de rodaje se dedicaron a intercambiar impresiones acerca del arte modernista. Ninguno de los dos era experto en Arquitectura o en Historia del Arte, pero a ambos les atraía la peculiar belleza de las líneas ondulantes que caracterizaban a los edificios y esculturas modernistas.

–Me fascina la Casa Milà. –Afrodita señaló en el folleto turístico la foto del edificio en cuestión–. Tengo previsto ir a visitarlo mañana. Está muy cerca del hotel.

–Está guay. –Milo acercó la cabeza al hombro del sueco para atisbar el papel y notó que, esta vez, Afrodita no se apartaba de él como sí lo había hecho durante el préstamo de auriculares que había acontecido en el Metro.  « Me gustaría ir contigo. » Pero esa fue una sugerencia que no se atrevió a plantear –. Me pregunto cómo será vivir en uno de esos edificios tan raros.

–Sé que vive gente, y estoy convencido de que debe ser interesante vivir en un piso de esos, pero también creo que debe ser bastante incómodo. –Afrodita se imaginó enseguida residiendo en La Pedrera, cuyos interiores había visto únicamente en fotografías que siempre le habían resultado de lo más atrayentes gracias al singular estilo “ _chic_ ” que rompía con los convencionalismos–. Aunque es bello, el diseño modernista no es del todo funcional.

–¿Sabías que al modernismo se lo conoce también como “ _Agt nufó_ ”? –Milo aportó el dato en un francés pronunciado de forma horrorosa antes de estallar en carcajadas que él mismo se provocó al ser consciente de lo ridículo que había sonado dicho por su boca–. Un francés, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, que estuvo un curso entero en casa de Aioria, por intercambio de estudios, ya sabes, decía que le encantaba el “ _Agt Nufó_ .” Creo que por su culpa a Aioria se le contagió la pasión por la arquitectura de Gaudí.

– _Oh, là là, l'Art Nouveau..._ –En contraste con Milo, que arrugó la nariz en cuanto oyó la archiconocida expresión, Afrodita pronunció en un perfecto acento francés las dos palabras que componían el nombre del movimiento artístico–.  _C'est très magnifique!_

 

A varios metros de donde estaban, Marin bajó el taxi que la había traído hasta allí. Antes de pagar el importe del trayecto, observó a sus dos compañeros de rodaje, y se alegró por que después de tanto tiempo, Afrodita sonreía casi con la misma sinceridad que en los viejos tiempos. Había sido toda una sorpresa, y una oportunidad única, encontrarlo allí con Milo. Sin duda, disfrutar del concierto en compañía de los dos actores se presentaba como una estupenda manera de pasar la noche, pero en ese momento no quería interrumpir la conexión que se estaba dando entre ambos hombres. Así pues, pagó al taxista, y se apresuró a llegar a la esquina más cercana para ocultarse tras ella. Desde allí los otros dos no podían verla. Sacó el móvil del bolso y tecleó un mensaje instantáneo cuyo envío se notificó en el smartphone de Afrodita en menos de dos segundos: “Hay mucho tráfico, dice el taxista que la retención va para rato. Entrad al pub sin mí. Os veré más tarde.”

–Ops, es Marin. –El sueco leyó en la pantalla una sucesión de palabras que le parecieron más una excusa barata que una disculpa por retrasarse. Afrodita no sabía lo que Marin se traía entre manos, pero aún así, prefirió ahorrarse la bronca que le llegaría de parte de su asistente en caso de que se le ocurriera responder diciendo que la esperarían–. Dice que nos adelantemos, que llegará un poco tarde y nos buscará cuando entre en el pub.

–Oh, vaya, podemos esperarla si quieres. –Propuso Milo, encogiéndose de hombros.

–No... –Afrodita arrugó la nariz, sonrío y guiñó un ojo–. Conozco a mi asistente. Si nos ve aquí cuando llegue nos saludará con una buena reprimenda. Es mejor que vayamos los dos. De camino le enviaré las coordenadas exactas del bar.

 

En menos de cinco minutos, Afrodita y Milo llegaron a las puertas del Michael Collins. Justo antes de entrar al pub, el griego dio media vuelta para ver el gran templo de Gaudí elevarse hacia el cielo nocturno, más allá de los árboles que armonizaban el parque que acababan de atravesar. Se detuvo para recapitular unos instantes acerca de la reconfortante sensación que le había provocado estar junto a Afrodita en el Park Güell a pesar de las tristes circusntancias, también caminar junto a él por algunas calles de Barcelona, tomar el metro y sentarse a su lado, compartir auriculares para escuchar música, y por último, haber intercambiado impresiones sobre arte y arquitectura. Entonces Milo recordó otra vez a Camus, el estudiante francés que vivió un curso entero en casa de Aioria, y del cual los dos creyeron enamorarse. Pero no. Milo sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo que había sentido por Camus no se acercaba, ni de lejos, a los hermosos sentimientos que experimentaba por Afrodita.

 

La visión de la Sagrada Familia durante la noche no tenía nada que ver con la imponente y resplandeciente presencia que el edificio presentaba a plena luz del día. Se trataba de la misma construcción, pero ahora, amparado por la noche, éste presentaba una cara completamente distinta: enigmática, misteriosa, sensual.

 

Así era también Afrodita.

 


	8. Overkill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**8.** **Overkill.**

 

[En el interior del pub irlandés.]

 

–¡Aioros!

Milo se coló entre los clientes que asomaban al mostrador y llamó a su amigo, que en ese momento se había quedado solo atendiendo la barra. Al verse, chocaron los puños en actitud amistosa y guiñaron un ojo con complicidad. Aunque pasasen mil años, un saludo estúpido aprendido en la adolescencia no podía olvidarse así como así. Acto seguido, la cabeza de Afrodita apareció tras la del actor griego pero, al contrario que Milo, él no estimó oportuno empujar a nadie para hacerse notar.

–Si más tarde una chica pregunta por nosotros, dile dónde estamos. Es Marin, mi asistente.

–¡OoooK! Ya nos la presentarás cuando estemos libres! –Aioros alzó la voz para ser escuchado, se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza–. Sentaos por ahí, el escenario está al fondo. Todavía quedan mesas libres. Aioria se encarga de atenderlas.

–¡Como usted mande, capitán! –Milo imitó el saludo militar y fingió ponerse firme antes de volver a abrirse paso entre la gente que colmaba esa parte del local. Esa noche la zona de la barra bullía con la presencia de los numerosos clientes–. Vamos por aquí.

Por acto reflejo, y para no perderse de vista entre el gentío en el camino hacia el fondo del bar, Milo agarró la muñeca de Afrodita y le indicó mediante susurros al oído que le siguiese, y así conseguir sortear la barrera de gente que los separaba del rincón en que actuarían los músicos.

Demasiado cerca. Demasiado cerca. Afrodita apartó la cabeza en cuanto el cálido aliento de Milo rozó su oreja. Su compañero se había aproximado demasiado para hacerse oír y la inesperada cercanía le pilló por sorpresa. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que dijo debido al vocerío incesante que procedía de los demás clientes, y tan solo sintió cómo el efecto de cada palabra susurrada le provocaba un escalofrío tras otro.

La mano. La mano de Milo asiendo la suya para arrastrarlo hacia adelante e impedir que la multitud los separase lo dejó fuera de juego. Milo apretaba su mano del mismo modo en que lo hizo el día anterior, durante el rodaje de la escena del mirador en  _Road Trip_ . De nuevo, Afrodita sintió que aquella mano le garantizaba la seguridad de sentirse acompañado, y por un instante experimentó la agradable sensación de saber con certeza que aquella mano no lo abandonaría a no ser que él la soltase.

Precisamente por ese motivo lo hizo, por eso la asió con más fuerza y se dejó llevar hacia donde Milo quisiera llevarlo.

 

–¡Eh! ¡Tsh, tsh! ¡Aioria! –Milo interrumpió los pensamientos del sueco al ver a su amigo pulular entre las mesas cercanas. Chistó un par de veces para llamar su atención.

–Hey! Qué bueno veros casi en primera fila.

 

Poco después de pedir las jarras de cerveza que Aioria no tardó en servirles, los dos compañeros de reparto se sumieron en la oscuridad. Las luces del local que relucían en esa zona se apagaron y dieron el relevo de iluminación a los focos del techo que apuntaban hacia el escenario.

A oídos de Afrodita y Milo llegaban las distintas impresiones que intercambiaban los fans situados en las mesas de alrededor. De ese modo, conocieron los motes por los que se hacían llamar los miembros del grupo.

–Son un poco raros para ser una banda de rock, pero... –A Milo le resultó extraña la elección de apelativos escogida por los integrantes del grupo, pero supuso que quizás se tratase de alguna moderna estrategia de marketing ideada por el mánager con intención de atraer más público y vender más discos–. Fíjate, llevan  _atrezzo_ .

Señaló el par de aparatos de humo que el  _roadie_ del conjunto se encargó de supervisar antes de apartarse y situarse a un lado del escenario, lugar desde el que pasaría desapercibido para la mayor parte de asistentes a pesar de su estrafalaria apariencia.

–Bueno, lo que importa es  la música.  –Afrodita se inclinó hacia adelante para hacerse oír por el otro, sin ser consciente de que con tan pequeño gesto acortaba radicalmente la distancia entre ambos.

–No conozco a la banda –dijo Milo–, pero seguro que una dosis de rock nocturno nos viene bien a todos.

Afrodita aguzó el oído, ya que según comentaban algunos asistentes, al parecer el batería y uno de los guitarristas eran hermanos, como en esa banda de metal francesa que tanto le gustaba a Deathmask. La diferencia es que estos dos eran gemelos y que por lo visto, y según lo que había comentado Shura, el estilo musical de esta formación no se adentraba en terrenos tan extremos como la otra.

 

Fans y curiosos se aproximaron a la tarima, como si fueran un rebaño de ovejas negras atraído por el silbido del pastor. Mientras sonaba la hipnótica melodía que precedía a la actuación, y ataviados con larguísimas melenas y ropa de cuero negro, cadenas y pulseras de tachuelas y pinchos, los cuatro miembros del grupo subieron al escenario con actitud solemne en una entrada que resultó de lo más teatral. El primero en llegar a su puesto fue el batería, que se ocultó tras los bombos desde ese momento hasta el final del concierto. En vanguardia, los guitarristas y el bajista pasaron la correa por encima de sus cabezas y colocaron sus instrumentos en posición. En perfecta sincronía, y tal y como lo habían ensayado en multitud de ocasiones, saludaron a los presentes. Los tres situados en primera línea levantaron un brazo y brindaron su saludo púa en mano, mientras que el batería hizo lo propio sin soltar las baquetas, sin levantarse del sillín y sin dejarse ver demasiado. Algunos fans, para sorpresa de Afrodita y Milo, soltaron gritos y berridos que dejaron estupefacto a más de uno.

La banda, además de por los muchachos de apariencia idéntica, estaba formada por dos personas más: una mujer de cabello color azabache era la encargada de tocar la segunda guitarra. Su actitud imponente y el hecho de que se mantuviese en todo momento con la cabeza bien alta sedujo a casi todos los presentes. El sugerente porte de la muchacha contrastaba con la postura encogida que mantenía el hombre que manejaría el bajo, cuyo larguísimo flequillo cubría la mitad superior de su rostro. Al parecer, el joven de cabello revuelto de tono grisáceo, como tantos otros bajistas, prefería mantenerse en la sombra, en segunda línea de escena. Por otra parte, uno de los gemelos ocupó la parte frontal de la tarima y se situó junto al micrófono, mientras el otro se escondía detrás de los bombos, platillos y timbales. Tras la parafernalia inicial, el encargado de la percusión usó las baquetas para golpear un par de veces la caja en un aviso de inicio de concierto que dio paso a un sonoro alarido gutural procedente de la garganta de su hermano, que se fusionó con los primeros acordes de guitarra y bajo y con el contundente doble bombo.

–Wuuuuuuuuuu! –Milo se levantó de la silla e hizo lo mismo que el resto de fans. Alzó los brazos y comenzó a simular air guitar–. ¡No me esperaba esto!

Afrodita, todavía sentado, miró al chico que tenía delante. Hasta ahora no había visto esa faceta tan pasional de Milo.  « Qué callado se lo tenía. » A un escaso metro del escenario, su compañero de reparto parecía otro: un hombre con ganas de disfrutar de la vida, que se dejaba llevar por impulsos y cuya melena se mecía al son del a música extrema. Por la mente de Afrodita cruzó un único pensamiento: salvaje.

 

–¡¿Qué cojones es esto?!

La mirada que Shura dedicó a Aioros tras la barra lo fulminó ipso facto. El griego, que se encontraba a un escaso metro de distancia de su novio, esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y movió las manos en gesto de no saber qué rayos estaba ocurriendo.

Al fondo del local, el cantante de la banda se dedicaba a cantar mediante sonidos guturales mientras sus compañeros de cuerdas tocaban riffs atronadores, muy técnicos y rapidísimos, cuyo estruendoso sonido amenazaba con tirar abajo las paredes del bar. En la retaguardia, el doble bombo de la batería retumbaba en todo el pub como respuesta a la presión que las dos piernas de su intérprete ejercían de manera frenética sobre los pedales.

–¡¿Qué puta mierda es esto?! –Shura masculló, se acercó y se colgó del hombro de Aioros para increparle al oído. No convenía que los clientes presenciasen una discusión entre el personal del pub–. ¿A esto se le llama rock? –dijo entre dientes.

–Yo que sé... no entiendo nada, pero mira los clientes. Lo están flipando en colores. –Señaló hacia el escenario. El gentío disfrutaba, alzaba los brazos hacia el techo y simulaba el símbolo de los cuernos con las manos.

El local estaba lleno de clientes hasta los topes, casi a punto de reventar esa noche, y en cuestión de una hora de concierto se habían servido más consumiciones que en toda la semana, y todo gracias a que el noventa por ciento de los presentes resultaba ser fan acérrimo de la banda de Death Metal que Aioros había contratado por error.

–Aldebarán dijo que tocaban rock... –Afirmó Shura, entrecerrando los ojos–. Dime que no...

–A lo mejor entendí mal el nombre... –Aioros arrugó la nariz, pidió disculpas a Shura con la mirada y se alejó lentamente para atender a más clientes que reclamaban sus pintas de cerveza con entusiasmo.

–¡¿Qué?! –Shura se tapó la cara con las manos y tomó consciencia plena de que había ocurrido la desgracia: Aioros había escuchado mal el nombre de la banda y, desde su despacho, había gestionado la contratación de los músicos en calidad de socio administrador del pub–. Me cago en la puta.

Antes de que el español pudiese volver a recriminar algo más a su novio, Aioria llegó después de servir consumiciones en unas mesas. Dejó la bandeja vacía sobre la barra y se frotó las manos en el delantal mientras esperaba que Shura cargase en ella una nueva comanda.

–¡Esta banda es la polla! Milo lo está flipando bastante ahí delante. Incluso diría que Afrodita también. ¡Están los dos haciendo  _headbanging_ !–Aioria mostró su agrado asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza e hizo el signo de los cuernos con una mano–. ¿De dónde la habéis sacado? Se suponía que tocaban rock.

–Cosas de Aioros... –Shura soltó un bufido y derramó parte del contenido de las pintas al posar las jarras con brusquedad sobre la bandeja.

–Lo siento, tío, será que tú eres más de... ¿rancheras y flamenco?

–Piérdete, Aioria...

A pesar de la turbación que le causaba la estruendosa música en el cerebro, Shura no pudo evitar reír ante la broma que hizo su cuñado. No le gustaba el Death Metal, pero tampoco las rancheras o el flamenco. Él, por lo general y salvo contadas excepciones en las que se dejaba llevar por impulsos que ni él mismo comprendía pero que tenían la virtud de cambiar su vida de forma drástica, se consideraba un hombre amante de la vida tranquila y de la pausa, más de jazz y blues. Pero, sí, de vez en cuando, Shura daba rienda suelta al  _Purasangre_ que llevaba dentro. Por eso, en cuanto terminó de llenar un par de jarras más con el dispensador de cerveza, besó apasionadamente a Aioros delante de los clientes, solo porque éste volvió a acercarse adónde él estaba. Y porque, en el fondo, la poderosa música había acabado por excitarlo.

 

 

[Después del concierto]

 

El Michael Collins quedó desprovisto de clientela poco después de acabar el show. Entorno al mostrador, los cuatro amigos se reunían e intercambiaban impresiones acerca del asombroso efecto que la banda había causado en la clientela y en la caja registradora, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de dinero que se había recaudado en pocas horas. Aioros y Aioria se sentían realmente satisfechos. La noche y la propuesta musical había sido todo un éxito y no habían dejado de recibir felicitaciones de parte de los clientes. Afrodita y Shura terminaron por reconocer que, después de todo, ese estilo de música podría llegar a gustarles. Un poco. Por último, Milo había descubierto una nueva banda de Death Metal a la que adorar, y así se lo había hecho saber a sus integrantes, a quienes asaltó con ruegos y preguntas, intercambió perfiles de redes sociales, e incluso ayudó a recoger algunos instrumentos tras finalizar la actuación. Milo estaba tan entusiasmado que solo dejó a los músicos en paz cuando éstos se retiraron momentáneamente para guardar sus bártulos en la furgoneta que los había trasladado hasta el pub.

 

–¡Hey! ¿Eres Afrodita Erikson, verdad? –Al regresar al local, uno de los gemelos que había participado en el concierto se acercó a él–. Eres el de las películas de acción.

–Sí, soy yo. –Afrodita no distinguió si se trataba del guitarrista o del batería, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar que él sí había sido reconocido.

–En casa hemos visto todas tus películas, o eso creo. La última,  _Overkill,_ fue la mejor. –Tomó asiento en el taburete que había justo al lado e hizo un par de señales con la mano a Shura para que le sirviese la merecida jarra de cerveza que solía tomarse tras cada concierto–. Las escenas de acción son espectaculares. Las de la persecución en moto son flipantes, mucho mejor que las de  _Matrix_ .

–Ah sí, las escenas de acción... –Afrodita esbozó una amarga sonrisa, tomó aire y notó que, de pronto, comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones. Víctima de una repentina alteración en su ánimo, viró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para evadir una conversación que amenazaba con adquirir un cariz desagradable.

–¡La persecución en moto es la polla! –Una cara idéntica a la anterior apareció por encima del hombro del primer gemelo–. He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que hemos visto esa película. Nuestra banda se llama  _Overkill_ por esa puta película.

–Diría que es nuestra favorita. –Añadió el otro–. Y diría también que deberías irte a desmontar la batería. Siempre eres el último en despejar el escenario. Es lo único que falta por guardar.

–No seas aguafiestas, joder. –El segundo gemelo, cuya función durante el show había sido delatada como tocar la batería, miró al otro con fingido enfado–. Yo también merezco una pinta post-concierto.

–Si me disculpáis... –Afrodita no quería mostrarse descortés con los músicos, pero no le apetecía lo más mínimo hablar sobre cine, y en ese momento se sentía fuera de lugar. Se levantó despacio y dejó libre el taburete, que en poco menos de un segundo pasó a ser ocupado por el trasero del percusionista.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de salida del local, allí quedaron los dos hombres idénticos, codo con codo, hombro con hombro, intentando alzarse como vencedores en la lucha por dar el primer sorbo a la jarra de cerveza que Shura acababa de plantar sobre la barra.

Por su parte, los amigos del sueco no pudieron apartar los ojos de él, y contemplaron su marcha con inconsolable pesar. A pesar de haber disfrutado de una más que agradable velada, Afrodita había caído de nuevo en un estado de desánimo.

–Todavía nos queda trabajo aquí. –Aioros miró a Milo y señaló la puerta–. Más tarde os llevaremos en nuestro coche al hotel. Ahora ve con él... por favor.

 

[En el parque, enfrente del pub]

 

Con el transcurrir de la noche, en el exterior la temperatura había descendido varios grados. El ambiente se había refrescado en comparación con el calor que había envuelto a la ciudad durante las horas de sol. Las farolas de la calle y del parque que había frente al Michael Collins alumbraban a los escasos transeúntes que a esas altas horas de la madrugada todavía pululaban por la zona.

Lo vio al otro lado de la calzada, en el parque. Estaba sentado en el banco que había más cerca del pub irlandés. Se mantenía cabizbajo, pensativo, de nuevo ausente, tal y como lo había encontrado en el Park Güell.

–Hace un momento te pusiste blanco. –Milo se acercó desde atrás y susurró–. Creí que te marearías y te caerías redondo al suelo. –Sin pedir permiso, tomó asiento junto al sueco. No le importaba recibir una mirada de reproche por su parte. Ya no. Afrodita había tenido prácticamente la misma reacción que durante el rodaje de la escena del mirador. Milo estaba convencido de que, de algún modo y por alguna razón, Afrodita necesitaba soltar lo que se le había atorado en el corazón y ser escuchado–. Te marchaste justo cuando aquellos dos colocaban a  _Overkill_ en un pedestal. ¿Por qué?

Milo se arriesgó. Puso todas las cartas disponibles en juego sobre la mesa y no guardó ningún as en la manga. Se mostró tal y como era: curioso, directo, comprensivo y punzante cuando era necesario. Y aquel momento era propicio para desnudar el alma.

–No quiero hablar de esto. –Afrodita tragó saliva, soltó un bufido y colocó las palmas de las manos abiertas sobre sus rodillas. Un instante después, se puso en pie, dándole la espalda a su compañero de rodaje.

–Pues yo creo que necesitas hacerlo, soltar lo que llevas dentro.

–¡¿Qué sabrás tú lo que llevo dentro?! –exclamó sin darse la vuelta.

Milo guardó silencio sin sorprenderse por la reacción de Afrodita. Era cierto, no conocía ni una cuarta parte de lo que guardaba en su interior el hombre que tenía delante y que, paso a paso, se alejaba de él para internarse en el parque.

–Yo... –El griego se armó de valor, apretó los puños y avanzó con decisión hacia el sueco–. Quizás no sepa exactamente lo que te sucede, pero sí puedo llegar a comprender que no es algo agradable, y que te iría mejor en la vida si pasases página y liberases emociones–. Lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a detenerse. Al menos durante un instante.

–Podrán alabar a esa película como si se tratase de la novena maravilla del mundo, Milo, podrán celebrar cada uno de los Premios Oscar que recibió, pero nunca dejará de ser una dolorosa espina clavada en mi vida.

El griego suspiró sin añadir nada. La voz de Afrodita sonó triste, tenue y aletargada. Guardó silencio y prefirió seguir escuchando, dado que el sueco parecía dispuesto a hablar.

–Los espectadores solo ven lo que sale en la pantalla. Vitorean las escenas de acción que entrañan el máximo riesgo, pero... –Fijó la mirada en el imponente edificio que se alzaba metros más allá. La Sagrada Familia, diseñado por Gaudí. Hermoso, cuyas formas causaban impacto en todo aquel que las miraba, sutil, sugerente, incompleto como él.

–¿Pero qué? –Ajeno a los pensamientos que arrastraban a Afrodita hacia el interior de las arenas movedizas que envolvían su ánimo, Milo lo trajo de vuelta a la conversación.

–Pero nadie recuerda el nombre de los especialistas de cine, aquellos infelices que lo dan todo y pierden la vida al rodar esas mismas escenas.

–Lo... lo siento Afrodita, yo... –Milo quiso que la tierra se lo tragase–. No quería remover el pasado.

–Deathmask era especialista de cine. –Confesó–. Un doble del actor que co-protagonizaba  _Overkill_ conmigo. Murió rodando precisamente la escena de la persecución que tanto gusta a esos gemelos. Pero ellos, naturalmente, desconocen esos pormenores de la historia. Pero no les culpo, porque lo que sucede detrás de las cámaras se queda detrás de las cámaras.

–Afrodita yo no...

–Tú no sabías nada. –Se encogió de hombros y esta vez sí se giró para encarar a Milo–. Nadie sabe nada. Nadie recuerda sus méritos ni sus esfuerzos... No importa.

La silueta de Afrodita a contraluz, con el divino templo iluminado detrás construyó una imagen que Milo jamás olvidaría. La luz y la sombra, la cara y la cruz del mundo del cine. La eterna injusticia de los actores populares ensalzados por aparecer en pantalla y los omitidos especialistas, extras y personal de rodaje. Los glorificados en contraposición a los grandes olvidados.

Un abrazo para consolar lo inconsolable.

 

Mientras Milo envolvía a Afrodita en un cálido abrazo, al otro lado de la calle, tres amigos contemplaban la escena sin saber cómo actuar. Era tarde, y debían acompañar al par de actores de vuelta al hotel. A ninguno de ellos les hizo falta decirlo, puesto que los tres habían entendido que la breve conversación que los músicos mantuvieron sobre  _Overkill_ había causado estragos en el sueco.

Sin embargo, no podían quedarse así toda la noche, de modo que Shura tomó la iniciativa y cruzó la calle hacia el parque.

–No quisiera interrumpir pero... es tarde, y...

–Sí, llévanos al hotel, por favor. –Afrodita se anticipó a la propuesta de su amigo. El día había sido demasiado largo y estaba cansado. Aún así, no deseaba irse a dormir con tan mal sabor de boca. Le pareció mejor idea compartir los últimos momentos de la noche conversando con sus amigos sobre temas que nada tuviesen que ver con el cine o con Deathmask–. Os invitaremos a tomar algo en el bar del hotel.

 

[En el hotel]

 

La cafetería del hotel estaba vacía a aquellas horas. Solo los cinco ocupaban una mesa junto a la ventana, cuyas cortinas habían sido corridas para que desde la calle no pudiera apreciarse el interior ni a quienes se hallaban en él. Tras la barra, el camarero apuraba la preparación de las consumiciones que los amigos habían solicitado, previo anuncio de que el servicio de bar estaba por concluir y esas serían las últimas que serviría.

El breve rato que el camarero les permitió permanecer allí antes de cerrar definitivamente, Shura, Aioros y Aioria explicaron a los actores que al día siguiente de haber concierto no solían abrir el pub hasta las seis de la tarde, de modo que contaban con unas cuantas horas libres por la mañana. Por unanimidad acordaron verse a las diez para disfrutar de una visita por Barcelona siguiendo gran parte de la Ruta del Modernismo, guiada por Aioria, que ardía en deseos de desplegar todo el conocimiento que su mente albergaba sobre ese estilo.

–Me parece una estupenda idea –dijo Afrodita, ansioso por aceptar una propuesta que lo alejara por fin de sus preocupaciones.

 

Minutos después de haberse despedido, Afrodita y Milo se hallaban en el interior del ascensor charlando distendidamente acerca de la interesante mañana que les esperaba al día siguiente. Ambos tenían ganas de disfrutar de una visita por la ciudad antes de continuar con el rodaje de  _Road Trip_ .

Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron al pasillo en el que se distribuían las distintas habitaciones que ocupaba el equipo de rodaje.  Al llegar ante la puerta de su habitación, el griego se despidió de Afrodita, que continuó avanzando hacia su cuarto.

« ¿Y cómo soy yo, Milo? » 

Entonces, mientras sacaba la tarjeta del bolsillo para abrir la puerta, Milo recordó por segunda vez en el mismo día  las palabras que Afrodita había dicho horas atrás. Seguía sin hallar respuesta clara para ello y solo se hacía preguntas y más preguntas. Y solo una palabra se presentaba como recurrente.

–Tú eres... eres un enigma, Afrodita.

–¿Soy un enigma?  –El sueco se paró en seco a pocos metros y se giró para mirar a Milo. Frunció los labios en actitud de satisfacción y esbozó una sonrisa sensual.  Al parecer el griego tenía respuesta para la pregunta que le había formulado en el Metro.

–Sí. No te dejas conocer, haces lo imposible para que nadie entre en tu vida, y tampoco te abres a los demás. Pero estoy convencido de que eres una persona magnífica que tarde o temprano volverá a salir de ese cascarón en el que te has encerrado por circunstancias de la vida.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso crees? ¿Y tú vas a ser el héroe que consiga derruir los muros que yo mismo he edificado a mi alrededor? ¿Crees que tú serás el príncipe que conseguirá adueñarse de mi corazón con falsas promesas? Déjame decirte, Milo, que no eres más que...

 

Lo besó. Milo se tomó la licencia de depositar un beso en los labios de Afrodita para que callase. Para que dejase de expulsar demonios por la boca y aceptase de una vez por todas que la vida continúa transcurriendo a pesar de todo.

 


	9. Carpe diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**9.** _**Carpe diem**_ **.**

 

[9:40 am. Habitación 404]

 

El sonido de los leves golpecitos que alguien propinó a la puerta desde el pasillo provocaron la disolución de las imprecisas imágenes de los últimos retazos de fantasía que se entremezclaban con la realidad.

Las sábanas se arremolinaban entorno a dos cuerpos cuyos propietarios no eran aún capaces de descifrar si la madrugada había traído consigo algo más que la consecución de un efímero goce de ocasión consentido en ser cazado en pleno vuelo.

El más joven de los dos se frotó los párpados, abrió los ojos y se incorporó de medio lado sobre el colchón. Afrodita dormía boca arriba a su lado, ajeno a la llamada de atención que los nudillos de quien se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta decidió dedicarles por segunda vez. No hubo tercera. Los pasos anónimos se alejaron por el pasillo, convencidos de que la discreta advertencia había surtido efecto.

El sueco disfrutaba todavía de un plácido sueño mientras Milo observaba el contorno de su cuerpo a medio cubrir por las finas capas de tela de color marfil. Para deleite del griego, el torso de Afrodita había quedado libre de cobertores que opacasen sus definidas formas, y tentado estuvo de alargar el brazo para rozar la piel que quedaba expuesta ante sus ojos.

Milo se arriesgó a palpar la suavidad de aquel cuerpo y acarició el costado de la cintura de Afrodita con las yemas de los dedos. Los deslizó con delicadeza en un tierno recorrido que comenzó a la altura de las costillas y pasó por la cintura hasta desembocar en el punto exacto en que la sábana aún permitía que la cadera insinuase su angosto perfil.

 

Notar el contacto de otra piel en aquella zona de su cuerpo causó un sobresalto en Afrodita. Hacía dos años que no experimentaba una sensación semejante.

A pesar de que sus amigos se lo habían repetido en varias ocasiones, la venda que cubría los ojos del sueco no había caído por sí sola hasta el día anterior. Fue a raíz de volver a ver la foto que Shura atesoraba tras el mostrador del pub, y después de recibir el abrazo de éste y de Aioros, que Afrodita tomó plena consciencia de que la burbuja en la que se había encerrado desde el día del accidente lo había mantenido en estado de shock y lo había alejado de todas las personas que formaban parte de su vida. Desde entonces y hasta hacía veinticuatro horas, había relegado a segundo plano a cualquiera que no fuese él mismo. Se había quedado solo rodeado de recuerdos de los que no quería desprenderse. Recuerdos de momentos que no iban a regresar en forma de sucesos reales, pero que permanecerían para siempre en su memoria y en su corazón. Solo Milo, desde el desconocimiento de lo que había ocurrido, se había atrevido a romper la barrera y a fragmentar el álbum de memorias que ahora, gracias a sus amigos y a su asistente, Afrodita se veía capaz de recomponer, añadiendo a él vivencias nuevas que antes no se permitía disfrutar.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el sueco se estremeció bajo las sábanas mientras disfrutaba de las caricias y se llevó un par de dedos al labio inferior. Tocó la piel del reborde carnoso y allí halló la huella que su compañero de reparto había dejado la noche anterior.

 

_El beso que Milo acababa de robarle en el pasillo de la planta 4ª del hotel le pilló por sorpresa. Afrodita no reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar los labios que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron de emitir una acusación acerca de su carácter poco social para posarse sobre los suyos y provocarle la mayor cadena de sensaciones contradictorias pero en extremo estimulantes que había experimentado en los dos últimos años._

_Al tacto, y no exento de torpeza por hallarse de espaldas a la puerta, Milo insertó la tarjeta en la ranura y accedieron a la habitación sin separarse el uno del otro._

_No llegó a saber por qué razón, pero Afrodita aceptó el beso en el que acababa de arriesgarlo todo. El sueco no había retrocedido ningún paso ni había descargado una bofetada contra su mejilla. Por contra, sus labios se apretaron aún más contra los suyos y su lengua se abrió paso para iniciar un hábil y sensual juego que en ese momento no alcanzó a imaginar en qué clase de mar desembocaría._

_Estimulado por la mezcla de timidez y desenfreno que Milo imprimía al beso, Afrodita olvidó por un momento toda la parafernalia que había construido alrededor de sí mismo. Arrancó del escenario de su vida los soportes que sostenían el telón que lo mantenía al margen del resto del mundo y se despojó de la máscara que había ocultado su verdadera personalidad y que hasta entonces le había servido para interpretar un papel que detestaba: el de víctima de sus propias armas defensivas, aquellas que él mismo había desplegado ante sí como un jardín de rosas con espinas punzantes para protegerse ante sucesos cotidianos que, aún sin serlo, había interpretado como ataques externos._

_Máscara._

_Deathmask._

_Jamás olvidaría ese pseudónimo ni el verdadero nombre de aquel que se escondía detrás._

_Lo amó. Lo amó con toda su alma. La misma que había quedado reducida a fragmentos que había sido incapaz de volver a conectar hasta que..._

_...hasta que otras personas le ayudaron a hacerlo._

_Shura. Aioros. Aioria. Marin. Milo._

_Desde el fatídico día, ninguno de ellos había dejado de extender su brazo para ayudarlo a remontar el vuelo. Era él quien se había empeñado en mantener sus propios brazos aferrados alrededor de sus rodillas flexionadas y en adoptar una posición mediante la que otorgarse y obtener eterna protección._

_Ellos..._

_En ese momento eran ellos dos. Él y Milo. Y continuarían siéndolo solo si ambos cedían a la voluntad de esclarecer y liberar la amalgama de sentimientos que se desataba y que aún no alcanzaban a comprender del todo, pero que expresaba sin reservas y con transparente franqueza su clara intención de reclamar un lugar en el mundo._

 

_Mientras avanzaba impulsando a Milo hacia el interior de la habitación, Afrodita deshizo el beso por unos segundos, solo para detenerse a observar el rostro del joven en cuya mano había encontrado el soporte necesario para escalar el último tramo que separaba el fondo del pozo en el que había caído de la superficie que se presentaba, no endulzada con promesas, sino abierta a garantizar la reconstrucción de su vida. Lo miró a los ojos y halló en ellos un mar turbulento tras el que se dibujaba un horizonte en calma._

_No lo pensó más, simplemente se dejó llevar._

_No había pensamiento ni acción alguna de la que arrepentirse o por la cual recriminarse._

 

_Solo fluir. Solo vivir._

 

_Afrodita se dejó acompañar por Milo y viceversa. La vorágine propiciada por el impulso inicial les llevó a despojarse de sus camisas y a tantear el camino que los conducía a desabrochar los botones de sus pantalones. Paso a paso, pero sin interrumpir la marcha, avanzaron con cautela, cada uno desde la seguridad que otorgaban los límites impuestos hasta encontrarse uno frente al otro sobre un escenario difuso en el que juntos se aventuraron a explorar terrenos, emociones y sensaciones que derruían y volvían a edificar sus respectivos mundos interiores de mil y una formas._

_Sus pensamientos flotaban mientras percibían al tacto cómo el vello se erizaba sobre la piel ajena a cada centímetro que sus manos cubrían. Ninguno de los dos buscaba nada en particular y, para su sorpresa, acabó encontrando el complemento perfecto en el otro._

_La cama recibió con amabilidad a los amantes, como si, al igual que sus amigos, hubiera anticipado que tarde o temprano acabarían juntos en esa habitación y de esa modo: el uno sobre el otro._

_Afrodita propinó un ligero empujón a Milo, incitando a éste a dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Acto seguido, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y lo miró desde arriba. Se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando caer la melena por encima de su torso antes de comenzar a recorrerlo de arriba a abajo con las manos hasta alcanzar el punto clave._

_Milo ya solo vestía la pieza de ropa interior. Afrodita se había dedicado a despojarlo del resto de prendas antes de llegar a la cama. Permanecía tumbado y aguardaba lo que fuera que tuviese que llegar. A pesar de la excitación que lo empujaba a desear incorporarse y ser él quien tomase las riendas de la situación, prefirió mantenerse expectante y respetar cualquiera que fuese el ritmo que el sueco quisiera imprimir a la acción. No quería, no podía permitirse el lujo de propiciar que surgiesen síntomas de arrepentimiento en Afrodita. No en ese momento en que había decidido despertar su lado salvaje._

_Milo era completamente consciente de que esa noche, y después de haberle confesado el trauma que arrastraba desde hacía dos años, el sueco se hallaba transitando un fino hilo sostenido en el aire, que marcaba el límite entre dar marcha atrás y continuar adelante._

_«Estancarse no llevaba a ningún lado.» Afrodita lo sabía. Marin lo había asesorado bien en ese sentido; había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa desde el principio. Por eso la contrató como asistente, porque la muchacha comprendía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero decía las cosas a la cara cuando era necesario._

_«Cada vez que subes a un escenario o ruedas una película vives las vidas de tus personajes, ¿cuándo piensas retomar la tuya?»_

 

_Se inclinó aún más sobre Milo y lo besó de nuevo. Lo besó en los labios, en las mejillas y en el cuello, recorrió su clavícula acariciándola con la nariz, dedicando cada vez menos pensamientos a todo lo que implicaba el acto de rendición ante la necesidad de liberarse del pasado de una vez por todas._

 

_Carpe diem._

 

_Solo así podría avanzar, volver a respirar y a disfrutar de la vida._

 

_Milo aceptó, aceptó todo lo que el sueco quiso darle esa noche. No se cuestionó si aquello duraría más allá de las horas que pasasen juntos antes del amanecer. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que llegasen a pasar la noche juntos. Quizás Afrodita huyese en mitad de la madrugada y regresase a su habitación. Tal vez después de aquello lo rechazase y cerrase todas las puertas de forma definitiva, erradicando toda opción de volver a acercarse a él._

_Milo cedió terreno para otorgarle seguridad, pero no por ello renunció a obtener lo que anhelaba de Afrodita. Correspondió a cada uno de sus besos, caricias y unió su voz a la del otro para gemir al compás y al unísono de los placeres que se regalaban. Dejó que Afrodita acortase cada vez más la distancia que existía entre ellos hasta que sus cuerpos y almas se encontraron, se comprendieron y se llenaron en absoluta correspondencia._

 

_Carpe diem._

 

_Carpe diem._

 

::

[9:45 am, habitación 404]

 

–Son las diez menos cuarto. –Milo ahogó un bostezo y consultó la hora en el reloj de pulsera que aún permanecía anudado entorno a su muñeca y que, por obvia excepción, antes de acostarse no había sido abandonado a su suerte en la mesita junto a la cama. La cifra indicaba que, tras la ajetreada actividad, se habían quedado dormidos y que llegarían tarde a la cita que la noche anterior habían acordado con sus amigos–. Si no han llegado ya, deben estar a punto de hacerlo. Deberíamos...

–Ha sido Marin, ¿verdad? –El sueco se incorporó con pereza hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón. Se aseguró la sábana entorno a la cintura y acto seguido se pasó las manos por la cara.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Quien tocó la puerta con los nudillos hace un rato. No estaba dormido. Lo escuché, y estoy convencido de que era mi asistente. –Afrodita se pasó las manos por las sienes y acomodó tras las orejas los mechones de cabello que caían a ambos lados de su rostro–. De algún modo ella sabía que me encontraría aquí.

Afrodita se sentó sobre el filo del colchón y dio la espalda a Milo, que no había dejado de mirarlo desde que abrió los ojos. Extendió el brazo hacia la silla que había junto a la pared, cerca de la cama y alcanzó el batín en cuyo pecho figuraba el logotipo del hotel.

–No sé si debimos pasar la noche juntos, Milo.

«Eres un enigma, Afrodita. No te dejas conocer, haces lo imposible para que nadie entre en tu vida y tampoco te abres a los demás.»

::

[Vestíbulo y cafetería del hotel]

 

El agudo sonido anunció que el ascensor había llegado a la planta baja. Las puertas se abrieron de forma automática y Marin accedió con decisión al vestíbulo del hotel. La sonrisa condimentada con picardía que se dibujó en sus labios después de tocar con los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación 404 acompañó a los escasos pasos que la separaban de la cafetería. A medida que avanzaba entre huéspedes recién llegados y otros tantos que despedían su estancia, deseó hallar disponible, y para su entero disfrute, la misma mesa apartada que había elegido el día anterior para mantenerse al margen del resto de comensales.

Dado que las diez de la mañana estaban cerca de tocar, supuso que el lugar no estaría frecuentado por tantos clientes como acostumbraba a estarlo a primera hora, momento en el que la mayor parte de huéspedes acudía a saciar el hambre matutino.

Al llegar su turno en la barra de bufé, Marin solicitó al camarero que le sirviese un café con leche vegetal y una tortilla recién hecha. La comanda, cuyo aspecto se le antojó delicioso, no se hizo esperar y fue presentada de inmediato. Aún así, mientras el empleado realizaba sus tareas con una rapidez más que automática, Marin contó con el tiempo suficiente para dedicar un recorrido a la sala con la mirada. Tal y como había imaginado, pocas mesas estaban ocupadas a aquella hora, dado que la mayor parte de huéspedes del hotel solía madrugar para aprovechar la máxima cantidad de horas del día. Algunos de ellos aceptaban la posibilidad de desayunar en el hotel, mientras que casi todos preferían buscar un lugar en el exterior para, de ese modo, disfrutar un poco más de la vida urbana y autóctona de Barcelona.

Bandeja en mano, avanzó hacia el lugar que se había fijado como objetivo un día más. Durante el trayecto pasó junto a otras mesas. La asistente reparó en que en una de ellas, dos muchachos degustaban sus respectivos desayunos y, sentados el uno muy cerca del otro, consultaban lo que parecía un folleto turístico. Frente a ellos, una huérfana tercera taza de café humeaba sin dueño.

::

–¡Ya estoy aquí! El baño es una pasada. La decoración de los pasillos es una maravilla. –Al regresar del servicio, Aioria tomó asiento frente a Shura y Aioros y retomó la idea de ingerir el café que había pedido para desayunar y que había tenido que pausar para atender una imprevista llamada de la naturaleza. Al oír su voz los otros dos abandonaron la consulta del folleto turístico para alzar la vista y prestarle la atención que reclamaba–. La construcción de este hotel es una obra de arte en sí misma.

–Cállate ya o se te enfriará el café. –Aioros bufó tan fuerte que se levantó parte del flequillo que caía sobre su frente–. Ya tendrás tiempo de explicarnos toodas las cooosas que sabes sobre arquitectura.

–No seas aguafiestas. –Aioria frunció el entrecejo con disgusto y abrió una carpeta que aguardaba en el espacio de mesa que quedaba disponible. Extrajo de ella un papel en el que tomó un par de notas acerca de algunos detalles arquitectónicos y volvió a guardarlo. El desdén que mostraba Aioros cada vez que mencionaba algo referente al arte o a la construcción de edificios se había convertido en una actitud perenne exasperante–. Me he preparado esta excursión por la ciudad muy a conciencia.

–Está bien, está bien, no discutáis. –Shura medió en pro de conservar la paz entre los hermanos.

Al igual que a Aioros, al español también le aburría la vena didáctica de Aioria, pero ambos llegaban a comprender que para él, la arquitectura y el arte lo significaban todo. Desde que el muchacho llegó de Grecia y se instaló en la vivienda que compartía con Aioros para estudiar en la Universidad de Barcelona, Shura había terminado por acostumbrarse a que el joven expusiese sus conocimientos y tecnicismos ante ellos. Más de una vez se habían visto obligados a sentarse en el sofá para prestar atención a explicaciones sobre arte y arquitectura procedentes del resabido Aioria.

–Cuando Afrodita y Milo aparezcan podrás explicarle a ellos todo lo que sabes sobre modernismo. –Aioros soltó una carcajada al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás en la silla–. Nosotros ya te hemos escuchado muchas veces.

–Oh, vete a la mierda, hermanito. Me largo a tomar el fresco. –Aioria apuró el último sorbo de café frío, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida–. ¡Os veré fuera!

Shura golpeó el brazo de su novio para hacerle saber que había ofendido a Aioria. Para el español no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que aquel cuyo orgullo había sido dañado había optado por marcharse para no permanecer sentado enfrente mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos y ojos de felino que se agazapa justo antes de iniciar la cacería. Después de todo, agradeció que Aioria hubiera preferido salir a la calle y no agravar la brega con su hermano.

–¡Hey! ¡Por fin se os ve el pelo! –Aioros hizo caso omiso a la advertencia que anunciaba el inminente disgusto fraterno y agitó la mano para saludar los dos muchachos que acababan de hacer acto de presencia en la cafetería–. ¡Aquí!

Afrodita y Milo avanzaron hacia la mesa que ocupaba la pareja. Caminaban a paso lento, uno por delante del otro y separados por más de un metro de distancia. Sus semblantes serios no presentaban intención de esbozar sonrisa alguna, detalle que causó una leve preocupación en sus amigos, a quienes les pareció en cierto modo normal que Afrodita se mostrase distante, pero no así el, por lo general, risueño y espontáneo Milo.

Shura los miró con incertidumbre. Afrodita permaneció de pie junto a la mesa mientras el griego tomaba asiento en la silla que Aioria había dejado libre. Un halo de sospecha empañó sus pensamientos y el español hizo gala de la gran capacidad de observación que lo caracterizaba. Las largas horas que acostumbraba a permanecer tras el mostrador del pub, desde el cual podía atisbar los diversos comportamientos humanos, le permitían en ese momento percibir que, sin lugar a dudas, algo había pasado o estaba pasando entre Milo y Afrodita. No parecían los mismos del día anterior. El sueco había restablecido su actitud sombría y se mostraba cabizbajo, actuando de nuevo de manera esquiva. Por su parte, Milo, al que conocía desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, no se asemejaba en nada al muchacho alegre cuyo desparpajo lo había dejado asombrado desde el momento en que se presentó de improviso en el pub por andar persiguiendo al sueco.

–¿No vas a desayunar? –Dirigió el interrogante a su amigo.

–No. Discúlpame. –Señaló con la cabeza hacia el fondo del local–. Voy a saludar a mi asistente.

Shura se quedó mirando cómo Afrodita abandonaba la idea de compartir mesa con el resto del grupo y se giró para ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Aioros imitó su acción y, al igual que el español, reparó en que el sueco se detenía frente a la última mesa, en la que una muchacha joven disfrutaba de su desayuno de espaldas a ellos.

::

–Buenos días, Marin. –Afrodita agarró el respaldo de la silla libre que quedaba frente a su asistente y tomó asiento sin vacilar–. Tocaste la puerta esta mañana.

Directo al grano. Para Afrodita había cosas que, una vez desveladas, no tenía sentido ocultar por más tiempo.

–Toqué primero en la de tu habitación –dijo ella, al tiempo que alzaba levemente la cabeza hasta topar con los ojos del actor–, pero al no recibir respuesta, mi instinto me indicó en cual podría encontrarte.

–Tu inteligencia y percepción me fascinaron desde la primera vez que te vi. –Sonrió.

Poético y galante. Afrodita se comportaba como un caballero cuando lo estimaba oportuno y no tenía reparo en dedicar palabras hermosas si éstas cargaban toneladas de sinceridad. Era cierto, Marin era una mujer para la que escasos detalles pasaban desapercibidos. Solía guardar silencio, pero no por ello dejaba de darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Quizás por eso Afrodita no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptarla como su asistente cuando se presentó la ocasión. ¿Acaso encontraría alguien mejor que ella para erigirse como su principal soporte en el amargo mundo del espectáculo profesional?

–Agradezco tu halago. –Marin sonrió y acto seguido dio un breve sorbo al café con leche que comenzaba a enfriarse–. A decir verdad, no me lo esperaba. No sueles mostrarte demasiado atento con otras personas.

–Solo con quien lo merece. –Posó las manos sobre la mesa y entrecruzó los dedos–. Y tú eres una de esas personas, Marin.

La muchacha alzó la vista y miró a Afrodita con semblante serio. Dicho gesto no pilló al sueco por sorpresa. Hacía años que se había dado cuenta de que, entre muchas otras virtudes, Marin poseía dos grandes cualidades: capacidad de observación y deducción, sumadas a la combinación de ternura y fortaleza de la solo las mujeres especiales hacen gala.

–Ayer no apareciste por el pub a pesar de que enviaste un mensaje asegurando que llegarías más tarde. –Afrodita liberó sus dedos y utilizó un par de ellos para imprimir ritmo sobre la mesa.

–Ah... sí, disculpa. Me surgió un... imprevisto.

–Déjame adivinar. Al bajar del taxi... ¿nos viste a Milo y a mí tan a gusto juntos que no quisiste interrumpir?

–No se te escapa ni una, Afrodita. –Marin esbozó una sonrisa tímida que reveló que las sospechas del actor habían acertado a dar en el centro de la diana–. A decir verdad, hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía sonreír y disfrutar en compañía de otra persona que no quise molestar. Me sentí incapaz de romper el momento que había surgido entre vosotros.

–En cierto modo... –Afrodita se tomó unos segundos para escoger las palabras adecuadas–. Quizás debería decir que... te lo agradezco. –Suspiró y desvió la vista hacia la pared, lamentando que Marin hubiera escogido ocupar una mesa alejada de los ventanales, cuya capacidad de revelar la actividad urbana en el exterior podría haber ayudado a mantener su mente distraída.

–Estás cambiando. –Marin soltó la taza, alargó los brazos por encima de la mesa y apresó las manos de Afrodita–. No debes tener miedo de hacerlo. No tengas miedo de volver a ser libre. No huyas de Milo si sientes que él es especial para ti. –Con buena intención, animó a aquel a quien más que actor podía ya considerar un amigo–. No huyas de quienes queremos volver a verte feliz. Porque... quieres volver a serlo y sabes perfectamente de qué modo puedes conseguirlo.

Afrodita liberó sus manos del agarre y se frotó las mejillas. Marin tenía razón, no podía recaer en la trampa que él mismo había tejido para mantener intacta la burbuja que lo había protegido durante dos años. No podía renunciar a continuar viviendo una vida que sin estímulos externos y riesgos, estaba condenada a marchitarse como una rosa a la que no se dedica atención suficiente.

Visualizó en un instante muchos de los episodios y acontecimientos que habían sucedido en los últimos años. Se recordó sonriendo, experimentando unas ganas incontenibles por disfrutar cada etapa que le regalase la vida; rememoró el instante en que posó junto a sus amigos para inmortalizar un momento precioso en una instantánea que Shura aún conservaba. Recordó las dos ocasiones en que la mano de Milo se aferró a la suya, y la silenciosa promesa que ambos se juraron, de manera inconsciente, para no soltarlas jamás. En tan solo un fugaz lapso de tiempo, Afrodita se dio cuenta de infinidad de detalles que se había forzado a omitir. Había constreñido su corazón casi hasta el punto de hacerlo añicos; había tratado de ganar inmunidad ante la vida, renunciando a emociones hermosas y a personas magníficas durante dos años solo por miedo a volver a perder lo que más amaba.

–Necesito tiempo.

–Tómate el que necesites –Marin dio el último sorbo a la taza de café con leche, se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse–, pero no olvides que anclarse al pasado poco trae de bueno. –Agitó la mano en señal de despedida–. Voy a fumar afuera. Nos veremos más tarde. _Carpe diem_ , Afrodita.

Al pasar junto a la mesa en la que Milo, Aioros y Shura desayunaban, Marin se giró para corresponder con cortesía al saludo que su compañero de rodaje le dispensaba.

–¡Buenos días, Marin! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros de ruta turística? –Ofreció–. Iremos a visitar algunos edificios de la Ruta del Modernismo. Un colega nos explicará algunas cositas sobre “ _Agt Nufó_.”

–Yo no... no quiero molestar. –La muchacha se encogió de hombros y apuró el paso que la llevaría a degustar el primer cigarrillo de la mañana. No supo reaccionar ante una proposición semejante.

–¡Oh, vamos, Marin, anímate! –Afrodita se aproximó a la mesa e intercedió en favor del griego–. Disfruta de los días libres que nos ha dado Guttuso y de lo que esta ciudad te ofrece. ¡Ábrete tú también al mundo! Es lo que tú me dices siempre. _Carpe diem_. –Guiñó un ojo y mostró una amplia sonrisa que provocó una sensación reconfortante en Marin.

–Está bien, iré con vosotros. Esperaré afuera.

::

[En el exterior del hotel]

 

–Perdona, ¿podrías darme un cigarr...

Aioria despegó la espalda de la pared en la que la mantenía apoyada, abrió los ojos al máximo y se sorprendió al toparse con la primera estudiante de intercambio que había ocupado la habitación de Aioros poco después de que éste abandonase el hogar familiar para marcharse a Italia con Shura.

–¡MARIN!

–Aioria... no... no esperaba encontrarte aquí. –No pudo más que asombrarse al ver al muchacho en cuya casa y con cuya familia había residido durante dos meses antes de regresar de forma precipitada a Japón sin terminar el curso universitario.

–¡Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos! –Acortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella y sintió el impulso de abrazarla; sin embargo, se detuvo en el último instante al recordar que abrazarse no forma parte de la cotidianidad de la cultura japonesa–. ¿Por qué te marchaste de un día para otro? No volvimos a saber nada de ti. ¿Có-cómo estás?

«Cómo estás.» A Aioria no se le ocurrió nada mejor que preguntar. Para Marin, la sencilla cuestión que acababa de plantearse requería una respuesta de difícil formulación, por lo que tomó aire en profundidad y miró al chico, armándose de valor.

–Bien. Estoy bien. –Sonrió haciendo de tripas corazón–. Ahora trabajo como asistente de un actor de cine. Estos días rodamos en Barcelona y... nos alojamos aquí. –Señaló al interior del hotel con la cabeza antes de encogerse de hombros–. Como puedes ver, cambié las Bellas Artes por las Relaciones Públicas.

–Un cambio radical, sin duda. Yo... cambié la Ingeniería Informática por la Arquitectura.

Aioria recordó el momento exacto en el que había decidido virar el rumbo de su carrera estudiantil. Camus, un estudiante francés que, al igual que Marin, había llegado de otro país para cursar estudios de Bellas Artes en la Universidad de Atenas le había hecho darse cuenta de que el camino que debía seguir era el de la rama de Arquitectura. Camus y Marin: ambos habían trastocado su mundo interior y los tres habían confluido en un inesperado conflicto a tres bandas. La japonesa había sido la primera mujer de la que se había enamorado de verdad en toda su vida y el francés... el primer hombre. Y todo en el transcurso de dos meses.

–Se ve que por entonces ninguno de los dos teníamos muy claro el camino que queríamos seguir. –Marin justificó sin entrar en detalles la decisión que la había llevado a marcharse de Grecia para regresar a Japón.

–Éramos muy jóvenes. –Afirmó Aioria.

«Éramos muy jóvenes. Todo nos pilló por sorpresa», pensó la muchacha. «Nos enamoramos, nos asustamos. Huí de ti. Y valga la ironía. Porque hace menos de cinco minutos que acabo de aconsejarle a Afrodita que no huya de Milo por la misma razón.»

::

–¡Hey. Aioria! – La voz de Aioros, que acababa de acceder al exterior a través de la puerta giratoria, llamó su atención e interrumpió la entrecortada conversación que éste mantenía con Marin–. ¿Vamos?

–¿Crees que... –Aioria omitió la presencia de su hermano y centró toda su atención en la mujer– …crees que podríamos vernos más tarde? Ahora he de ir con...

–¡Marin! ¿Conoces a este patán? –Milo asomó la cabeza por detrás y se colgó del hombro de su amigo. Había sido testigo de la escena desde que salió del hotel justo después de Aioros y, al escuchar lo que se decían, le sorprendió que ambos se conociesen.

Atónitos ante las conexiones e hilos que tejía la caprichosa vida, Shura y Afrodita contemplaron desde la puerta del hotel cómo los demás convencían a la asistente para que los acompañase en el paseo que emprenderían por la Ruta Modernista de Barcelona.

–El mundo es un pañuelo y está lleno de sorpresas.

–Y que lo digas, Shura, y que lo digas...

::

_–¿Te arrepientes de que hayamos...? –Preguntó Milo, recostándose de nuevo sobre el colchón._

_–No... no es eso. –En el otro extremo de la cama, Afrodita se enfundó el batín antes de ponerse en pie. Aún así, Milo acertó a entrever parte de su figura desnuda bajo la tela–. Pero supongo que he de asimilar lo que viene sucediendo desde hace un tiempo._

_–¿Y qué es lo que viene ocurriendo? –El griego volvió a incorporarse para quedar apoyado sobre los codos._

_–Milo... –Afrodita regresó sobre sus pasos y abandonó por un instante la idea de internarse en el baño para dejar que el chorro de agua de la ducha aclararse sus ideas. Se giró y e interceptó la mirada de su compañero, en la que atisbó una mezcla de incertidumbre y de seguridad en sí mismo–. No sé adónde nos llevará todo esto, pero sé que el camino que conduce a la respuesta comienza en este punto. –Clavó una rodilla en el colchón y se inclinó sobre el griego. Lo agarró del hombro y lo instó a levantarse–. O quizás... empezó frente a la Sagrada Familia, o durante el trayecto de metro, o puede que cuando te abracé en el Park Güell... o en mi caravana; quizás en el momento en el que nuestras manos se entrelazaron en la escena del mirador... Pero yo estaba ciego y no me di cuenta hasta ahora._

_Afrodita tomó a Milo de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse de la cama y volvió a experimentar la misma sensación que las anteriores veces: de nuevo sintió la seguridad que le confirmó que él era el compañero, el amigo y el amante con el que quería avanzar a partir de entonces por los caminos que le deparase la vida._

_–O tal vez todo esto empezó mucho antes. –Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Milo, lo atrajo hacia sí y dejó que éste apresase su cintura entre los suyos–. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás el origen de todo se encuentra en el día en que fuimos presentados como compañeros de rodaje para Road Trip._

 


	10. Un secreto a voces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**10\. Un secreto a voces.**

 

–Esto es lo que se conoce como “La manzana de la discordia.” –Aioria se detuvo en seco frente al número 43 de Passeig de Gràcia y estrujó el papel que sostenía entre sus dedos al posar la mano en su cadera. La noche anterior, a pesar de haber llegado tarde a casa después de trabajar en el pub, no se metió en la cama hasta haber completado la redacción de unas notas improvisadas que apoyarían las indicaciones sobre arquitectura modernista con las que deleitaría a sus amigos durante la breve ruta que realizarían por Barcelona. Con la mano que quedó libre, se alzó las gafas de sol y se las colocó en la cabeza, a modo de diadema, para poder contemplar mejor el edificio de formas onduladas que se alzaba como un coloso imponente por encima de las cabezas de las seis personas que integraban el grupo–. Lo llaman así porque en este espacio urbano conviven edificios de algunos arquitectos modernistas muy famosos. Este que tenemos delante es la Casa Batlló de Gaudí, el que hay justo al lado es la Casa Amatller de Puig i Cadafalch, y el que veremos en la próxima esquina es la Casa Lleó...

A Shura no parecía interesarle demasiado lo que Aioria contaba con el pecho henchido de admiración hacia su propio conocimiento. El español llevaba años viviendo con Aioros en Barcelona y había tenido la suerte de pasear por la ciudad en varias ocasiones. Casi siempre se limitaba a transitar por las calles para llegar de un lugar a otro, pero de vez en cuando también había tenido oportunidad de deleitarse la vista al observar los edificios, baldosas, bancos y postes de farolas que adornaban el concurrido Passeig de Gràcia. Por eso, mientras Aioria exponía sus teorías ante una embelesada Marin y un curioso Milo, Shura prefirió responder al reclamo de atención procedente de su novio.

–Tsh... Shura. –Aioros se detuvo en medio de la acera, chistó para llamar al español e hizo una señal con los dedos para que se aproximase a él.

Mientras los otros cuatro avanzaban hacia la fachada de la Casa Batlló para verla más de cerca, agarró a Shura del cuello y lo instó a aproximar la cabeza a la suya. Cuando lo tuvo a menos de medio palmo, le susurró al oído:

–Me estoy aburriendo como una ostra. Hemos visto esto y soportado esta charla de Aioria mil veces. –Frunció los labios y acto seguido miró a su novio con ojos de cordero degollado–. ¿Qué te parece si les proponemos subir a Montjuïc, o ir a la playa?

–Si interrumpimos la visita guiada no habrá quien aguante la decepción de tu hermano. –Shura señaló al susodicho, que en ese instante explicaba a Milo y a Marin las peculiaridades que escondían las formas que surcaban la fachada–. Te prometo que iremos a la playa en nuestra semana de vacaciones.

–Hmm.. comprendo. –Aioros bajó la vista y desistió en su empeño tras valorar la recompensa.

–Creo que no somos los únicos que evadimos las explicaciones artísticas de tu hermano.

Shura señaló con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Afrodita. El actor sueco también se había separado del grupo con disimulo y en ese momento se encontraba a varios pasos del resto, con la mirada perdida en a saber qué horizonte.

–¿Crees que continúa pensando en él? –Aioros supuso que, a pesar de omitir el nombre, Shura sabría que se refería a Deathmask.

::

Por hallarse en su particular mundo interior, Afrodita no pudo comprobar lo mucho que Aioria había mejorado en la pronunciación del catalán, ya que omitió toda información didáctica que éste proporcionaba. Su mente y pensamientos habían amanecido trastocados y se encontraban aún enredados entre las sábanas de la cama que había compartido con Milo y esparcidos por la habitación en que habían pasado la noche.

Gozó, eso era innegable, y también se dejó llevar porque lo necesitaba. Afrodita consideraba que el joven griego resultó ser un amante a la altura de la imagen que de él se había formado durante el rodaje y también mientras estaban en pub disfrutando del concierto: atento y salvaje.

En un principio le fue difícil convencerse de que por sentir atracción hacia él no fallaba a nadie, ni a sí mismo ni a la memoria de Deathmask, pero tras procurarse tiempo y espacio para meditar, fue capaz de dar el paso y superar la insana costumbre de recriminarse por ello.

Avanzó de nuevo hacia el grupo, se detuvo justo detrás de Milo, apoyó la barbilla sobre la clavícula del griego y dejó caer los brazos, como sacos vacíos, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Estaba agotado por debatir internamente los pros y contras que implicaba embarcarse de nuevo en una relación sentimental con otro hombre relacionado con la industria del cine. El hecho de pensar en volver a compaginar la vida privada con un mundo tan hermoso como deplorable le traía por el camino de la amargura.

Milo se sobresaltó al notar al otro invadir su espacio personal, pero al girar la cabeza y toparse con el bello rostro de Afrodita, sonrió. Sus cabellos le provocaban cosquillas en el cuello y le arrancaron una sonrisa traviesa, tal y como lo habían hecho durante la noche.

–Me muero de hambre, aún no he desayunado. –Afirmó el sueco, acariciándose el abdomen–. Necesito tomar café y comer algo. Aioria –se dirigió al guía–, ¿crees que podrías pausar tu extremadamente didáctica lección para que salgamos al recreo un rato?

::

Horas más tarde, y cansados por haber caminado tanto, pero colmados de alegría tras haber compartido una de las jornadas más agradables vividas en los últimos años, el improvisado grupo de turistas dio por finalizado el paseo que les llevó de retorno al punto de partida. Las explicaciones que Aioria dio sobre arquitectura fueron lo de menos, puesto que el guía se contentó con recibir la absoluta atención de Marin, cuyo reencuentro inesperado le había resultado del todo satisfactorio. Tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a su primer amor y poder aclarar ciertos asuntos desde una perspectiva más adulta auguraba que, tal vez a corto plazo recogerían jugosos frutos.

Así pues, para el orgulloso Aioria, poca relevancia tuvo el hecho de que los demás muchachos se concentrasen en otras cosas y desarrollasen temas de conversación alternativos que fluían como rumor de río a sus espaldas.

::

Tampoco importó que, al volver al hotel, el asistente de Paolo Guttuso recibiese a los miembros del equipo de rodaje en el vestíbulo con una agridulce noticia: el director había decidido reanudar el rodaje antes de lo previsto.

–Pero... ¡prometió extender los días libres durante una semana! –Milo expresó la queja con sumo disgusto–. Había hecho muchos planes para...

–Lo... lo siento, señor. –Se disculpó el empleado–. Yo solo cumplo órdenes del director: he de avisar a todo el equipo de rodaje. –Se aproximó hacia el actor griego, chasqueó la lengua mostrando desagrado y le susurró al oído–.Yo también me he quedado sin días extra de vacaciones.

–¿Y cuándo se supone que se retoma el rodaje? –Afrodita intervino al tiempo que se aproximaba más a ellos y se recargaba con actitud amistosa sobre el hombro de Milo.

–Mañana a primera hora, señor.

–¿Y bajo qué pretexto, si puede saberse?

–Urge acabar de rodar cuanto antes. –Informó el ayudante del director–. Por desgracia, el Ayuntamiento de Barcelona no extiende el plazo para rodaje en vía pública que nos había concedido, ya que se avecina otro evento importante que solicita disponibilidad en los mismos emplazamientos que utilizamos. Y dado que las de Barcelona son las últimas escenas...

–Ya veo...  –Interrumpió–. En ese caso... ja, ja... ¡no importa!

Afrodita soltó una carcajada que pilló al grupo desprevenido, en especial a Marin y a Shura, que se quedaron mirándolo con expresiones de asombro. Ambos conocían al sueco en profundidad y, aunque sabían que atesoraba un interior rico en matices, únicamente hacía gala de ese humor tan desgarbado en contadas ocasiones. Aún así, enseguida supieron el motivo por el que su amigo había reaccionado de esa manera al verlo rodear con un brazo los hombros de Milo y apoyar la barbilla sobre su clavícula.

–Hablaré con Guttuso y os juro que nos pagará con creces los días libres que ahora nos roba. Me va a oír, le guste o no. –Guiñó un ojo, sonrió de medio lado y, con disimulo, recorrió con las yemas de los dedos la barbilla de Milo antes de apartarse de él, jugando a provocar en el otro un escalofrío que recorrió la totalidad de su cuerpo–. ¡Os veré en la cafetería!

A juzgar por cómo Afrodita se alejó del grupo canturreando una divertida melodía, a los demás les pareció que la tormenta de dudas en la que se había sumido durante años había menguado su intensidad, y que al fin el sueco había comprendido que si quería recuperar su verdadera esencia y disfrutar de una vida en plenitud, solo le quedaba una opción: continuar adelante. No con resignación, si no con afán de aventurarse a aceptar de buen grado todo lo bueno que estuviera por venir.

–¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? –Aioros propinó un amigable codazo a Milo y rió como si no hubiera mañana–. Parece otro...

–Yo... –No acertó a decir lo que pensaba. Quizás la noche que pasaron juntos tuvo sobre Afrodita un efecto más positivo del que en un principio le había hecho creer. Tal vez el sueco se negaba a reconocer que juntos formaban algo más que un dúo de actores cuya función era interpretar escenas para una película.

–Le has devuelto la vida. –Marin sonrió sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta por la que el sueco había desaparecido.

–Pero...

–Pero nada, Milo. –Intervino Shura, revolviendo sus cabellos en gesto cariñoso–. Eres un chico muy afortunado.

«Lo sé», pensó el griego para sus adentros. «Y me alegra que vosotros también os hayáis percatado, porque mucha gente no suele darse cuenta de lo que siento. Creen que soy un tipo despistado que vive despreocupado y que va de flor en flor, cuando desde hace años solo soy capaz de admirar una única rosa.»

–Bueno, muchachos... ¡una nueva etapa comienza para todos nosotros! –Aioros se posicionó delante de los demás y abrió los brazos de par en par–. ¿Vamos a comer? Después de cinco horas caminando por Barcelona y escuchando al pesado de Aioria resulta que me muero de hambre.

La sugerencia de Aioros fue correspondida por risas de parte de Shura, Marin y Milo, mientras que el susodicho se quedó mirando a su hermano con cara de fiera herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo profesional. Ante la provocación, Aioria optó por aplacar su ego, soltó un suspiro y evadió el estúpido enfrentamiento. Se colgó del hombro de su amigo Milo y juntos se dirigieron hacia donde los demás les esperaban.

–Tienes que contarme tu secreto, tío.

::

La cafetería del hotel fue el lugar elegido por el grupo para iniciar la tarde. Los alimentos solicitados por los seis pronto fueron servidos y todos disfrutaron de una comida que se alargó más de lo previsto.

Conversar y reír con sus amigos fue algo que Afrodita valoró con sumo agrado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de unos días junto a ellos que casi había olvidado lo fácil que era ser feliz con cosas simples. Ninguno de ellos sabía cuándo tendrían otra oportunidad para volver verse. Ni Afrodita ni Milo sabían en qué lugares rodarían la siguiente película, ni siquiera si sus contratos volverían a hacerlos coincidir en un set de rodaje. Lo único que ambos tenían claro era que sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa gritaban en silencio un secreto a voces.

::

Le pilló desprevenido. Milo había bajado la mano izquierda para colocarse mejor la servilleta sobre el regazo y fue entonces cuando Afrodita imitó la acción e interceptó su mano aprovechando que la mesa les procuraba un escondrijo en el que desatar las primeras muestras de cariño.

Ocurrió todo en un instante que a Milo le pareció una eternidad. Se apresuró a tragar el pedazo de patata que había ingerido y miró de soslayo al sueco. Sonreía. Afrodita estaba radiante y charlaba con los demás. Toda su atención parecía centrarse en los tres chicos que se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa. La mano de Afrodita, que jugó por un fugaz instante a acariciar la palma de Milo expresó lo que sus labios no podían pronunciar.

::

–Y digo yo... ¿Vais a esperar mucho más para hacerlo oficial? –Aioros miró a los hombres que estaban sentados frente a él, y cuyas manos habían regresado a la superficie de la mesa. Shura y Aioria lo miraron, mientras Marin dejó escapar una risita divertida al tiempo que procuraba taparse la boca con la servilleta.

–¿Oficial qué? –Milo se hizo el despistado, cesó de cortar verdura con los cubiertos, alzó la cabeza y topó con los ojos curiosos del resto de comensales.

–Lo vuestro.

–¿Lo nuestro qué? –Intervino Afrodita.

–No tenéis por qué ocultarlo más. –Medió la asistente del actor–. No solo yo sé lo que ocurrió ayer entre vosotros. Me temo que...

Marin miró a Aioria, que completó con una sonrisa cómplice:

–Es un secreto a voces.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**11\. Epílogo - Road Trip.**

 

El grupo observó desde muy atrás el desarrollo y preparación de la última escena que rodarían en Barcelona. A Marin le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas conseguir tres pases para procurarles a Shura, Aioros y Aioria acceso al set de rodaje. Era su manera de agradecer a los muchachos que hubiesen ayudado a Afrodita a remontar el vuelo después de dos años. De pie al lado de Aioria, y cargando como siempre un par de carpetas con documentos referentes a su labor como asistente del actor, Marin recordó que, por haber trabajado para él y haberse hallado a su lado con mayor frecuencia que sus amigos, había recaído sobre su figura el papel de impulsora de su recuperación. Sin embargo, y por fortuna, en la última semana había contado con el apoyo extra que necesitaba para lograr el definitivo despegue.

Por tratarse del punto y final al rodaje de Road Trip, el set estaba colmado de personal y miembros del equipo que murmuraban acerca de la experiencia que para ellos había supuesto grabar en la ciudad condal, y rememoraban los días libres que habían podido disfrutar gracias a la exigencia de Afrodita frente a Guttuso, aunque finalmente hubieran sido menos de los acordados en un inicio.

::

–¡ACC IÓN!

A la señal, la pareja de actores comenzó a correr por el sendero que llevaba al mirador.  Los dos iban cogidos de las manos y reían mientras sus largas melenas se mecían por efecto de la suave brisa que acariciaba sus rostros. Esta vez, y a pesar de que Afrodita sabía lo que les esperaba al final del recorrido, se sintió seguro por verse acompañado del hombre al que estrujaba la mano. Antes de iniciar la carrera, Milo se había parado a un palmo frente a él, lo había tomado por las quijadas y le había preguntado si estaba listo para afrontar la escena.

–Lo estoy. –Respondió Afrodita sonriendo–. Lo estamos.

La caricia que la mano de Milo depositó en su mejilla se extendió a lo largo de su clavícula y su brazo y lo tomó por la cintura. El griego aproximó su rostro al del sueco y susurró.

–Vamos.

Le tendió la mano y el otro se aferró a ella.

Corrieron por el sendero y el mirador se abrió ante ellos. Esta vez Afrodita no mintió diciendo que estaba bien, sino que realmente se encontraba en plenas facultades para afrontar lo que estuviera por venir. Por eso no se asustó al ver la motocicleta en la que el guión decía que debían montar. En esta ocasión, lo único que fingió fue la expresión de horror que se dibujó en su rostro, esa que Guttuso buscaba y para lo que le tendió una miserable trampa.

El personal de CGI y efectos especiales se encargarían de retocar la escena en el departamento de post-producción e introducirían los elementos que provocaban tremenda reacción en el personaje que interpretaba Afrodita.

–¡CORTEN!

Lo que en realidad veían Afrodita y Milo (y que jamás verían los espectadores) cuando Guttuso gritó, era la espectacular panorámica de la capital barcelonesa que se presentaba ante ellos. El viento soplaba agradable procedente del mar y traía consigo olor a sal y una vitalidad más que necesaria.

–¡CORTEN, CORTEN, CORTEN, COOOORTEEEN! –El director abandonó su asiento y, tras colocarse bajo la axila el pequeño megáfono que utilizaba para dar los avisos, avanzó hacia el mirador mientras aplaudía torpe y sonoramente–. ¡Bravo, bravo, bravíssimooo! Estupendo, increíble. ¡Mamma mía!

Afrodita no se molestó en girar la cabeza cuando Gutusso lo apresó junto a Milo en un abrazo que los envolvió a ambos y que trajo consigo sendos besos en sus mejillas a modo de felicitación. El sueco conocía a la perfección las excentricidades que definían el carácter del director italiano; habían trabajado juntos con anterioridad, y Paolo siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera al terminar de rodar la última escena de una película: exagerando y alardeando de la maravillosa idea que le llevó a dedicarse al mundo del cine al cumplir los dieciséis años. «Guttuso es un verdadero prodigio», pensó, sarcástico.

El italiano se giró, arrastrando consigo a los dos actores, quedó de cara al resto de asistentes, extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su tronco y adoptó una postura que lo hizo parecer un ángel divo llegado del cielo. Acto seguido se llevó el megáfono a los labios.

–¡Estimado equipo! –Anunció por todo lo alto valiéndose del pequeño aparato que proyectó su voz hasta alcanzar los oídos de quienes se hallaban en el rincón más remoto del set de rodaje–. ¡Esta tarde celebraremos que nuestro trabajo aquí ha sido UN ÉXITO ROTUNDO!

Dicho esto, el director volvió sobre sus pasos y se perdió entre la multitud de subordinados que lo abordaron para dispensarle atención y felicitaciones.

::

–¡Afrodita, Milo!

Marin llegó corriendo acompañada de tres personas que Milo no acertó a identificar hasta que el sueco le anunció mediante un susurro que se trataba del responsable de márketing, seguido de su asistente y del fotógrafo que insistían en realizar el cartel promocional de la película.

–Oh, sí, la iluminación natural es perfecta. –El hombre armado con una cámara réflex de gran tamaño escrutó los inmediatos alrededores y por último palmeó el asiento de la motocicleta aparcada en un rincón del mirador–. Deberíamos hacer las fotos ahora mismo.

–Afrodita... ¿lo harías por mí? –Marin abrazó las carpetas que sostenía y, como pudo, entrecruzó los dedos de las manos para rogar que el actor accediese a hacerse las malditas fotos que anunciarían el estreno de Road Trip a nivel mundial.

–Ja, ja. Marin, eres incorregible... Todavía no sé cómo diablos se supone que subamos ahí y mantengamos la postura sin caernos al suelo.

–¡Es muy fácil! Solo debéis...

El papel que la asistente presentó ante los ojos de Milo y Afrodita mostraba la misma imagen de la que el sueco había renegado días atrás. El boceto presentaba a dos personajes subidos a una moto de forma imposible. Afrodita seguía preguntándose cómo se las ingeniarían para desafiar de ese modo a las leyes de la física gravitacional.

–Sube así. –El asistente del responsable de márkeging le indicó cómo debía montar en la moto–. Yo te sujetaré hasta que él suba y entonces os diré qué posición definitiva adoptar.

–Marin... voy a hacerlo. –Afrodita miró a la muchacha de soslayo y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona–. Esta es una de las formas que se me ocurren para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

La chica sonrió, apretó aún más contra sus pechos las carpetas que sostenía y rió satisfecha al ver cómo el actor montaba de espaldas al manillar de la motocicleta y aguardaba paciente a que Milo montase en el sentido de la marcha. Con sumo gusto, fue testigo de la placentera reacción que provocó en el sueco la incursión de los muslos del griego por debajo de los suyos para procurarse un hueco y apoyo sobre el asiento. Ver a Afrodita levantar las piernas para acto seguido dejarlas caer sobre las de su compañero se le antojó una visión del todo erótica. Quizás ella practicase una escena igual de seductora más tarde en el hotel, aprovechando que la vida le daba la oportunidad de reencontrarse con cierto amor retornado del pasado.

–Milo, agarra el manillar con la mano derecha, por favor. –El fotógrafo realizó los primeros encuadres para lograr la perspectiva adecuada–. Ahora entrelaza tu mano libre con la de Afrodita. Estaos quietos y...

CLICK!

La misma sensación de agradable seguridad y afecto correspondido se extendió a modo de escalofrío por sus cuerpos y desató una reacción en cadena que recorrió los brazos de ambos, haciéndoles estremecer a pesar de que intentaban cumplir la orden de mantenerse inmóviles.

Mientras el fotógrafo hacía su trabajo y los otros dos asistían al desarrollo de la sesión fotográfica, Afrodita y Milo cruzaron sus miradas hasta que el escandinavo cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento de modo distinto, en profundidad, para facilitar que el resto de sus sentidos y no la vista, canalizasen las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo.

–¡Oh, sí, esa bajada de párpados ha sido excepcional! ¡PERFECTO!

::

Minutos más tarde, la zona del mirador había quedado despejada. Los promotores de la sesión fotográfica habían desaparecido tras anunciar que las fotografías serían reveladas y editadas lo antes posible. Por su parte, Marin había regresado junto a Aioria, Shura y Aioros, que aguardaban pacientemente a que sus dos amigos se despidiesen del entorno en el que acababan de completar la escena más importante de la película.

–Al fin libres... –dijo Milo, que permanecía aún subido al asiento de la moto y trasteaba con los mandos del manillar.

–Hmm... –El sueco dio unos pasos para aproximarse al muro que anunciaba el límite del mirador, apoyó los codos y miró al horizonte–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora, Milo?

–Ah... pues... –Miró al frente, y vio a Afrodita de espaldas mostrando una postura sugerente que le provocó una irremediable necesidad de acercarse a él y querer abrazarlo desde atrás.

–Me refiero a nosotros.

Por fin lo dijo. Milo bajó de la moto y se apresuró a materializar el abrazo que había imaginado entorno a la cintura de Afrodita y liberó un sonoro suspiro que desembarcó con calidez en la base de su cuello. Durante mucho tiempo había tratado de convencerse de que ese momento jamás llegaría. Por eso sonrió al escuchar a Afrodita plantear el interrogante que se había instaurado en su mente desde el instante en que tomó consciencia de cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Su acercamiento al sueco y el acceso que éste le permitía para entablar una relación con él se había producido más allá de sus sueños y fantasías.

–Creo que podríamos...

–Sí... deberíamos intentarlo.

 

**-FIN-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído este fanfic hasta el final. Gracias por los reviews respetuosos que pueda llegar a recibir :).

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicatoria: A scarletrose, cuyo fanart " Feliz cumpleaños" publicado en el foro SaintSeiyaYaoi inspiró esa imprevista historia.


End file.
